Saint Seiya - O deus da guerra
by Idsuikyo
Summary: Na mitologia Ares lutou a maior das batalhas contra Atena e acabou perdendo a guerra, Zeus notando a ação do filho contra aquela que ele confiou a terra, lhe puniu selando a sua consciência divina devido ao seu estado fraco após lutar contra Atena e o fazendo viver como um humano, que por coincidência do destino se tornou o guardião da deusa da guerra e ao mesmo tempo seu maior gue
1. Chapter 1

Spoliers de Saint seiya Shô.

Saint Seiya não me pertence.

 **Capítulo 01:**

 **Santuário**

O local de treinamento dos cavaleiros que servem a deusa Atena, uma nova leva de aprendizes tinha chegado, um jovem por volta dos sete anos de cabelos castanhos e olhos castanhos num tom avermelhado, olhava o local como se já tivesse visto muitas vezes e sentia uma sensação estranha dentro de si.

Seiya: 'Por que estou me sentido assim ?' - Pensou enquanto era guiado pelo local, no céu uma estrela começou a brilhar no céu noturno e após descendo dos céus.

Mas oque !? - Falou um dos soldados que guiava ele, mas, foi arremessado longe com os companheiros, somente deixando o jovem parado observando uma bela mulher na sua frente, que de alguma forma ele reconheceu.

Finalmente o encontrei - Falou uma voz doce, se revelando uma mulher de cabelo loiro ondulado e olhos azuis, usando um belo vestido rosa com detalhes de ouro, estava por volta dos 20 anos.

Seiya: Quem é você ? - Perguntou se sentindo como conhecia essa mulher e o poder que irradiava dela.

Aqui não é bom um lugar querido - Falou sorrindo acariciando ele no rosto e aumentando a energia ao redor desaparecendo e reaparecendo numa espécie de templo com várias decorações.

Seiya: Oque ? - Falou assustado e ao mesmo começou a sentir uma forte dor de cabeça e um cosmo o envolvendo.

O seu pai lhe puniu selando a sua consciência e agora o maldito selo se rompeu...meu eterno amante Ares - Falou a mulher sorrindo lembrando que quando sentiu a energia do deus da guerra na terra ela foi de imediato ao reino de Atena, após tantos milhares de anos o reencontrando.

 **Subconsciente de Seiya**

O mesmo estava olhando várias batalhas e todos eram homens parecidos com ele lutando para proteger uma linda mulher, lutando batalha após batalha e finalmente chegando uma luta diferente, no local o homem que lutava tinha cabelos negros e olhos vermelhos trajando uma armadura dourada com detalhes em vermelho, mas, agora ele que lutava contra a mulher que ele protegeu nas outras batalhas, uma luta sangrenta que ele perdeu e após um homem apareceu na sua frente com os olhos irritados com ele e após tudo ficou branco, mas, um poderoso cosmo começou a circular em volta dele.

 **Voltando ao mundo real**

Seiya: Afrodite - Falou o nome da sua amante, ele tinha se lembrando de quem realmente era, o mais sangrento dos doze deuses do olimpo ele era Ares o deus da guerra.

Afrodite: Sim..meu querido - Falou o beijando no rosto e sorrindo que após uns anos ele poderia ser novamente seu amante.

Seiya: Atena - Sussurrou sendo abraçado pela deusa do amor e ele estava finalmente livre do selo que o seu pai lhe prendeu, mas, algo estava errado com ele, após viver tantas vidas como humano tinha adquirido sentimentos românticos para Atena tão fortes que estava confrontando o ódio que ele sentia dela como o deus da guerra - 'Isso não pode estar acontecendo' - Pensou não acreditando na sua atual situação.

 **Seis anos depois**

 **Olimpo**

No templo de Ares, Seiya estava andando pelos corredores trajando uma toga vermelha com detalhes em branco, seus cabelos agora totalmente negros com os olhos brilhando em vermelho puro.

Seiya: Éris logo despertará ...Atena - Falou preocupado por que na era atual a deusa não tinha o santuário sob o seu controle e sim um humano controlava tudo e ela ainda não tinha despertado totalmente, a única proteção que possuía eram as suas saintias e jovens que logo voltariam os japão, mas, o selo de Hades logo de romperia e Poseidon logo despertaria nas mãos de um outro humano - Não vou ter escolha - Sussurrou para si mesmo, sabendo que teria que a ajudar, mas, não como Ares e sim como Pégaso aquele que a protege desde a mitologia, o mortal que ela olhava com interesse amoroso, por que ele lembrava de todos as suas reencarnações e cada vez mais Atena se aproximava de Pégaso. Seiya chegou Ate um salão aonde tinha um trono e duas armaduras de brilhava emitindo um poderoso cosmo, do lado direito a sua armadura como deus da guerra brilhando como ouro com detalhes em vermelho e a esquerda de Pégaso na sua forma divina de cor azul claro com detalhes em ouro e vermelho que foi revivida pelo seu sangue.

Seiya: Hora de a encontrar novamente Saori - Falou tendo o seu cabelo voltando ao castanho e olhos num tom vermelho.

 **Mansão Kido**

Uma batalha estava se desenvolvendo envolvendo as saintias e Ate a líder das dríades de Éris, mesmo com com a aparição da armadura de sagitário protegendo Saori não tinha detido a dríade, ela lança suas raízes para aprisionar Shôko que possui a aparência de cabelos ruivos e olhos num tom vermelho, a dríade tenta lançar a alma de Éris através da Maçã Dourada, mas, Kyoko uma jovem de cabelos longos lisos escuros e olhos avermelhados igual a irmã menor se atira na frente para proteger sua irmã, e a alma da deusa acaba hospedando em seu corpo.

Atë: Isso é interessante... então ela está sob a estrela de minha mãe - Falou sorrindo tendo conseguido o corpo para a sua mãe e olhando o estado de Atena que tinha alguns ferimentos e outra Saintia desmaiada e o seu alvo inicial também inconsciente - Em comemoração levaria o seu corpo deusa da guerra e esse será meu presente quando Éris acordar - Falou lançando um ataque contra Saori e essa era a oportunidade perfeita.

Isso não vou permitir - Falou uma voz surgindo de uma poderosa onda de cosmo energia que surpreendeu as presentes.

Atë: Quem ousa se intrometer ? - Perguntou irritada e ao mesmo tempo surpresa como alguém poderia possuir tanto poder, um jovem apareceu na frente de Atena com uma cosmo energia azul ao seu redor e a imagem de um Pégaso branco atrás - Aquele que segue ao lado de Atena desde a mitologia - Falou olhando Atentamente para os movimentos do recém chegado.

Saori: Seiya !? - Perguntou surpresa notando as semelhanças de quem estava a sua frente com um dos jovens que a fundação enviou para se tornarem cavaleiros, mas, o mesmo tinha desaparecido do santuário na Grécia após a sua chegada e era aquele que nunca se sujeitou as suas vontades quando era criança.

Seiya: Sim ? - Falou olhando para ela sorrindo e voltando o olhar para a sua oponente - Não se preocupe ...eu me arrego disso - Falou seriamente e notou os machucados que Atena possuía no corpo apesar de serem aranhões e o fez querer assumir como Ares para matar a dríade a sua frente da forma mais dolorosa possível, mas, se fizesse isso somente faria o seu plano de proteger Atena ir por água abaixo e ela nunca acreditaria que o deus da guerra estaria ao seu lado.

Atë: O matador de deuses ...Pégaso ...o fiel lacaio de Atena - Falou provocando e vendo a deusa da guerra se surpreender - Como não despertou ainda garota não sabe quem esse homem representa ... ele é um perigo para nossa mãe maior do qualquer cavaleiro - Falou seriamente e sabendo que tinha que matar pégaso, mas, o poder que emanava dele era incrível, por acaso ele tinha despertado nessa era totalmente ? Essa era a pergunta em sua mente, mas, que foi respondida ao notar uma armadura acima dele.

Seiya: Não vai escapar desse local dríade - Falou sendo coberto pela armadura divina de Pégaso e Saori o olhando surpresa com o poder que a armadura que cobria o seu corpo emitia e o cosmo do cavaleiro - Não vou permitir que fuja após ter tocado em Saori... **Pegasus RyuuseiKen (Meteoro de Pégaso)! -** Disparou inúmeros meteoros que superavam a velocidade da luz contra o oponente que criou heras ao redor para se proteger e usando o corpo de Shôko como escudo que o fez exitar em acertar a jovem que estava desmaiada dando a chance para para a dríade escapar, mas, estava com a irmã de Kyoko nos braços.

Saori: Shôko - Falou preocupada e olhando para o cavaleiro - Muito obrigada Seiya - Falou sorrindo e ainda não acreditando que ele estava na sua frente.

Seiya: Não se preocupe...você deve cuidar desses ferimentos com o seu cosmo e lhe darei explicações após isso - Falou sorrindo a olhando nos olhos.

Continua

Espero que tenham gostado. Na história vai ter algumas cenas sangrentas de Seiya como Ares nos capítulos após a transição de algumas coisas, apesar dele ter decidido pelos sentimentos de amor por Atena, ele é o deus da guera.


	2. Chapter 2

Saint seiya não me pertence.

 **Capítulo 02:**

 **Mansão Kido**

No escritório estava reunido Seiya, Saori, Shôko, Mii uma jovem de cabelos loiros ondulados e olhos azuis escuros e Tatsumi que estava surpreso com a presença do cavaleiro ele agia de um modo diferente e o poder que conseguia sentir dele.

Mii: Você é um dos jovens enviados pela fundação, mas, sumiu após chegar no santuário e agora reaparece trajando uma armadura que por incrível que pareça supera a energia que senti da armadura de ouro de sagitário - Falou seriamente e mesmo após Atena contar oque houve, ela estava desconfiando dele e o seu aparecimento.

Saori: Mii - Falou seriamente repreendendo o tom de voz de confiança da saintia para o cavaleiro.

Seiya: Não se preocupe Saori - Falou sorrindo e olhando para a saintia - Entendo a sua desconfiança, mas, Pégaso e Atena tem uma ligação desde a mitologia, que somente o grande mestre tem conhecimento, por que isso não fica em nenhum registro do santuário - Falou seriamente.

Shôko: Ligação ? - Perguntou curiosa.

Seiya: Sim, quando Atena desce a terra Pégaso lhe acompanha como fiel guerreiro, o homem conhecido como o matador de deuses - Falou surpreendendo todos.

Saori: Seiya…- Sussurrou e dentro dela sabia que oque ele falava era verdade, mesmo não tendo despertado completa como Atena.

Mii: Isso significa que você está desperto nessa era, mas, como ocorreu isso ? - Perguntou curioso e ao mesmo tempo algo lhe dizia que ele escondia.

Seiya: Não estou desperto nessa era, somente um sobrevivente da guerra passada contra Hades quando soube do aparecimento meu no santuário e sabendo do atual estado que tinha um impostor ocupando o cargo do representante de Atena...me retirou do santuário e me treinou me contando oque ele sabia sobre Pégaso e Atena - Revelou.

Tatsumi: Um sobrevivente de uma guerra santa..alguém sabe da verdade do santuário e não se moveu ? - Falou irritado - Quem é essa pessoa ? - Perguntou para o cavaleiro exigindo respostas, mas, Pégaso lhe devolveu um olhar nada agradável.

Seiya: Acho melhor controlar o tom de voz Tatsumi por que não me esqueci o fez a mim quando era criança - Falou fazendo o mordomo engolir em seco recuando alguns passos.

Saori: Tatsumi por favor comporte-se - Falou seriamente - Me desculpe pelo que houve quando você era um órfão Seiya hospedado nessa mansão - Falou se desculpando por que sabia que parte do sofrimento dele foi causado por ela e os seus caprichos.

Seiya: Está tudo bem - Falou olhando nos olhos - O cavaleiro que me ajudou, sabe da verdade, mas, também é responsável por uma missão que Atena lhe confiou na guerra santa passada, ele é o cavaleiro conhecido como a balança do bem e do mal… trata-se do cavaleiro de ouro de libra - Revelou fazendo todos se surpreenderem com a existência de mais uma armadura de ouro e ao mesmo tempo o cavaleiro relembrou que conversou com o mestre ancião nos cinco picos na China lhe revelando quem ele realmente era, fato que surpreendeu o cavaleiro de libra e após conversarem ele tinha aceitado lhe ajudar a criar uma história para ele poder ajudar Atena sem se revelar quem realmente era.

Saori: O cavaleiro de ouro de libra lhe treinou nesses anos e por isso possui tanto poder ? - Perguntou.

Seiya: Sim...o cavaleiro de Aries também me ajudou - Revelou e viu as expressões do restante - Vocês já devem desconfiar, mas, no total existem doze armaduras de ouro e a maioria dos cavaleiros é manipulada pelo grande mestre que assassinou o verdadeiro a treze anos - Falou seriamente.

Shôko: Você….poderia salvar a minha irmã de Éris ? - Falou mudando o rumo da conversa.

Saori: Shôko…- Falou triste lembrando do destino da irmã dela como hospedeira da deusa da discórdia.

Seiya: É possível se ela não tiver despertado totalmente como Éris - Revelou sorrindo - Contudo, não vai ser fácil se aproximar dela porque as dríades vão lhe proteger - Falou seriamente.

Shôko: Eu...quero me tornar uma saintia como minha irmã e assim poderei lhe salvar - Falou seriamente.

Saori: Shôko eu a ajudarei no que poder...Mii se encarregue disso por favor - Falou olhando para loira que estava ainda observando Seiya Atentamente.

Mii: Cuidarei de tudo senhorita - Falou indo em direção a Shôko a guiando para fora do escritório, Tatsumi também saiu após ver o olhar da herdeira Kido que agora estava sozinha com Seiya.

Saori: Podemos vencer sem derramar muito sangue ? - Perguntou olhando o cavaleiro nos olhos receosa.

Seiya: Saori… acredito que não será possível me desculpe...alguns sabem da verdade e são leais ao grande mestre e agora Éris - Falou se aproximando dela e abraçando.

Saori: Seiya…- Sussurrou sentindo o calor do abraço dele e retribuiu sentindo o cheiro dele.

Seiya: Nada vai lhe acontecer eu lhe prometo - Falou seriamente emanando um pouco de energia a confortando e se chegasse o momento em ele como Pégaso não conseguisse protegê-la ele seria o deus da guerra para lhe proteger, mas, ao fazer isso ele sabia que a perderia, porque Atena nunca o amaria como Ares, ele tinha uma única chance que era lhe conquistar como Pégaso, ou melhor, quebrar a barreira que ainda existe criada pelo dois para não deixar o sentimento que cresce reencarnação após reencarnação os fizesse cometer um pecado, mas, se após ambos revelassem os seus sentimentos um pelo outro, as suas chances dela o amar como Ares eram grandes e assim não estaria cometendo um crime ao concentrar o seu amor como mulher em um deus.

Saori: Obrigado Seiya - Falou com os olhos fechados apreciando o cosmo dele e com sorriso no rosto.

 **Templo de Éris**

Atë tinha chegado com o corpo de Kyoko que agora residia a alma de Éris, ela estava com uma expressão preocupada no rosto e tensa.

Oque houve no Japão Ate ? - Perguntou um homem se aproximando e ao lado dele uma jovem.

Atë: Atena não está em seu santuário e ainda é uma humana - Falou vendo as duas pessoas se surpreenderem.

Ocorreu algo a mais ? - Perguntou a jovem ao lado porque a líder das dríades estava muito tensa para ser somente isso.

Atë: Sim Emony... Pégaso está ao lado de Atena com a armadura divina e o seu poder merece o título de matador de deuses - Falou seriamente.

Emony: Isso é impossível… esse humano é um perigo para nossa mãe - Falou preocupada - Phonos devemos arrumar um modo de eliminar o matador de deuses o mais rápido possível - Falou olhando para o homem.

Phonos: Sim, enquanto nossa mãe não desperta devemos lhe proteger, mas, o atacar agora é arriscado, vamos esperar o retorno de nossa mãe desperta totalmente para podermos matar Pégaso e Atena - Falou seriamente tendo a concordância dos demais presentes.

 **Mansão Kido**

A noite tinha chegado e a herdeira Kido olhava o céu noturno, a mesma estava vestida com uma saia abaixo dos joelhos e uma blusa de manga longa com uma manta cobrindo os ombro.

Saori: Se não fosse a presença de Seiya - Falou pensando no que tinha ocorrido de tarde, Shôko tinha ido numa viagem de treinamento para conseguir dominar a cosmo energia e ainda sentia a sensação do abraço do cavaleiro de Pégaso e o seu cheiro que a deixaram um pouco corada - Quem imaginária que eu pensaria nele assim - Falou sorrindo por que sentiu uma sensação estranha com ele a abraçando, era uma sensação de proteção e o calor do cosmo dele. Enquanto isso em outro quarto da mansão o cavaleiro estava deitado olhando para o teto.

Seiya: Saori ..o cheiro dela é inebriante e a ter nos meus braços...tive que me controlar para a não beijar e sentir os seus lábios inocentes - Falou com os olhos fechados e os abrindo novamente - Talvez eu deva visitar Éris como Ares e Afrodite logo deve me notar fora do olimpo - Falou para si mesmo e sorrindo porque ele tinha conseguido ocultar sua presença divina de Atena, mas, a saintia chamada Mii o olhou desconfiado desde que o viu, mas, era impossível ela ter notado a sua presença divina como o deus da guerra, sendo somente intuição da parte dela era a única explicação possível.

 **Santuário**

No salão do grande o mesmo estava sentado com um poderoso cosmo aparecendo ao seu redor.

Grande Mestre: O cosmo de Éris parece estar despertando e isso não vou permitir que ocorra o seu despertar, os humanos já sofreram demais nas mãos dos deuses - Falou para si mesmo e ao mesmo tempo sentia que algo lhe incomodava, sentia que algo estava prestes a ocorrer.

Continua

Espero que tenham gostado.


	3. Chapter 3

Saint Seiya não me pertence.

 **Capítulo 03**

 **Olimpo**

No templo de Afrodite a deusa do amor, estava com uma irritação no olhar enquanto andava pelo corredores do seu templo.

Afrodite: Porque ele teve que ir a terra ? - Falou para si mesma, ela estava voltando do templo de Ares e os serviçais lhe informaram que o deus da guerra estava na terra devido ao despertar de Éris. Fazia pouco tempo que tinha voltado a ter noites com o seu amante, apesar que somente estavam usando os seus cosmos, por que ele ainda era jovem...talvez mais dois anos e ela poderia o ter novamente por completo.. sentia ele mudado de alguma forma e isso fez ela se atrair mais por ele - Não consigo sentir o seu cosmo - Falou intrigada, por que estava tentando localizar a posição de Ares, mas, se ele foi ao encontro de Éris, ela sabia a localização do templo da deusa da discórdia - Vou ter que visitar Éris - Terminou de falar se teleportando.

 **Templo de Éris**

As dríades estavam de guarda no templo, quando um poderoso cosmo apareceu surpreendendo todas, que ficaram paralisadas olhando a beleza da mulher que apareceu na frente delas.

Afrodite: Dríades eu vim visitar Éris - Falou andando normalmente e tendo os olhares sobre si - Essa é recepção para mim a deusa Afrodite ? - Falou um pouco irritada, mas, logo as dríades se ajoelharam.

Nos desculpe Afrodite-sama - Falou uma das dríades de forma respeitosa e após começando a guiar a deusa do amor.

Atë: A deusa do amor oque faz nesse templo ? - Perguntou aparecendo junto com Phonos e Emony.

Afrodite: Preciso falar com Éris e pelo cosmo que sinto ela não está desperta - Falou vendo a reação das dríades - Quero que me digam se Ares veio ao templo antes de mim - Perguntou surpreendendo os presentes.

Atë: O deus da guerra está desperto nessa era ? - Falou surpresa porque Ares não era visto desde a batalha contra Atena na mitologia.

Afrodite: Sim...ele está nessa era...agora me respondam oque eu perguntei ! - Falou emanando o seu cosmo com irritação, mas, tendo os servos de Éris olhando um o outro.

Phonos: O Lord Ares não apareceu no templo de nossa mãe - Falou seriamente e após sorriu como se estivesse a solução de algo - Se o deus da guerra está desperto ele pode matar Pégaso - Falou sorrindo e fazendo Afrodite levantar uma sobrancelha.

Afrodite: Pégaso ? Oque querem dizer para Ares poder matar o cavaleiro de Atena ? - Questionou porque ela sabia que os dois eram os mesmos, ou melhor, o deus da guerra serviu a Atena como um cavaleiro por muitas vidas, mas, nessa despertou do selo de Zeus.

Atë: O matador de deuses está ao lado da deusa Atena no Japão - Falou vendo a deusa arregalar os olhos de surpresa.

Afrodite: 'Impossível.. Ares está fingindo ser Pégaso? ' - Pensou porque foi a primeira possibilidade que lhe veio a mente, porque ele tinha saído do olimpo e as servas falaram que ele iria ver Éris e ele não estando presente e ela descobre Pégaso ao lado de Atena.

Phonos: Lady Afrodite ? - Perguntou vendo o estado da deusa do amor.

Afrodite: Obrigado - Falou e após desaparecendo deixando as dríades intrigadas.

 **Mansão Kido**

No jardim da mansão Saori estava com Seiya ao lado, ambos conversando normalmente e com alguns sorrisos.

Saori: Dentro de alguns dias vai ser anunciado os cavaleiros para o mundo e o inicio da guerra galáctica - Falou enquanto colhia uma flor e lembrando que a noite foi uma das melhores que tinha passado, depois de tanto e o peso nos ombros dela como Atena tinha aliviado lhe dando uma noite de sono incrível.

Seiya: Revelar os cavaleiros para o mundo e assim fazer quem tentou lhe assassinar se mover - Falou e por dentro sabia que era um plano arriscado, com o poder do santuário sob o controle do cavaleiro de gêmeos, Saori iria se tornar um alvo e ela se auto revelaria como Atena.

Saori: Com a aparição de Éris complica algumas coisas… Shôko deve conseguir se sair bem no treinamento, mas, ela ainda é real hospedeira da deusa do discórdia...Éris pode tentar algo contra ela novamente e Kyoko - Falou fechando os olhos, mas, o cavaleiro a abraçou por trás para a sua surpresa.

Seiya: Não se preocupe vou estar ao seu lado não importa oque aconteça - Falou com um sorriso no rosto, enquanto a menina estava apreciando o carinho.

Saori: Eu sei que sempre estará ao lado de Atena...ela e Pégaso tem uma ligação - Falou com um pouco de pesar na voz, apesar de tudo ela tinha um lado humano e sabia que o cavaleiro estava confortando a deusa e não ela.

Seiya: Eu vou estar ao seu lado sendo uma deusa ou não - Falou vendo ela se virar o olhando com surpresa nos olhos - Nunca nos demos bem quando éramos crianças, mas, você está num destino que não será fácil percorrer sem apoio, mesmo que tenha o apoio sendo Atena..você ainda é uma garota humana que tem esse peso nas costas - Falou , mas, notando que ele poderia estar falando demais para alguém da sua idade e ela poderia desconfiar.

Saori: Nunca esperei você falar assim hihi - Riu de leve - Obrigado ...tenho que admitir que nunca esperei você desse modo afinal nós sempre brigamos - Falou relembrando da infância.

Seiya: Hahaha eu acho que vou entender isso como um elogio - Falou sorrindo e encerrando o abraço e segurando o rosto dela - A única coisa que deve tomar cuidado e com o seu modo de agir perante os cavaleiros como uma rainha da fundação, mesmo sendo uma deusa você ainda é uma mulher e a doçura é algo não deve esquecer - Falou vendo ela o olhar intrigado e ao mesmo tempo sabia que ela no pouco tempo que está ao lado dela ainda mantinha a sua postura de menina rica, talvez com a revelação da proximidade de Pégaso e Atena ela tivesse deixado essa barreira enfraquecer um pouco, mas, ele percebeu isso nela.

Saori: Eu..os cavaleiros devem saber da missão deles que é proteger a humanidade e não deveriam seguir essa vontade ? - Falou lhe questionando.

Seiya: Sim, mas, agir como alguém superior sem usar a doçura que como mulher você possui eles não a seguirão tão facilmente - Falou seriamente.

Saori: Você parece outra pessoa - Falou seriamente e após sorriu - O cavaleiro de libra é alguém realmente sábio que lhe ensinou muitas coisas e agora age como alguém muito mais velho - Finalizou e por dentro aliviando o cavaleiro que sabia que estava agindo muito diferente.

Seiya: Ele possui mais de duzentos anos Hahaha - Riu vendo a menina arregalar os olhos - Isso mesmo ...ele tem guardado o selo de Hades da guerra santa anterior e será outra batalha que pode ocorrer em alguns anos - Falou seriamente e acariciando o rosto dela.

Senhorita Saori - Falou Mii se aproximando usando o seu uniforme de empregada, tendo a separação de Saori e Seiya.

Saori: Mii oque houve ? - Perguntou controlando a vergonha, porque Seiya estava muito próximo a ela, ou melhor, eles estavam abraçados a uns instantes trás.

Mii: O relatório que pediu senhorita acabou de chegar - Falou normalmente e olhando levemente o cavaleiro de Pégaso, ela estava observando ao longe os dois ele estava próximo demais de Atena e a mesma parece que estava retribuindo e isso era muito estranho para alguém que ela acabou de rever, será que existia alguma relação oculta Atena e o cavaleiro de Pégaso ? Essa era a pergunta na sua mente, mas, oque lhe preocupava era a sensação dele estar escondendo algo.

Saori: Obrigado Mii - Falou sorrindo e olhou pata Seiya - Me acompanha ? - Perguntou e ao mesmo tempo no fundo querendo ele ficasse perto dela.

Seiya: Eu adoraria, mas, preciso resolver algo - Falou e tinha uma leve decepção nos olhos de Atena.

Saori: Entendo ...obrigado pelo passeio - Falou sorrindo e indo de volta para dentro da mansão com Mii, deixando Seiya parado e após o mesmo desviou o olhar numa direção.

Seiya: Afrodite - Sussurrou e após desaparecendo num raio de luz.

 **Olimpo**

A deusa do amor estava em seu templo com uma expressão de incredulidade do que presenciou na terra, ou melhor, na mansão Kido.

Afrodite: Isso é impossível….ele está interessado em Atena? Meus poderes não estão me enganando...ele sente amor pela predileta de Zeus ? - Falou num sussurro sem acreditar, mas, ela tinha notado Ares mudado de alguma forma como estivesse lhe escondendo algo.

Precisamos conversar - Falou uma voz que se revelou Ares, fazendo a deusa o olhar seriamente.

Afrodite: Ora sentiu a minha presença então - Falou o olhando seriamente - Não acredito que vi...você está interessado em Atena? Por acaso a castidade dela o está atraindo tanto assim ao ficar ao lado dela como mortal por tanto tempo ? - Questionou provocando.

Seiya: Afrodite! - Falou recriminando a deusa do amor - Meus sentimentos por Atena são reais, após a luta interna entre o ódio que senti por ela como o deus da guerra e o amor que senti como humano ao lado dela, passei anos nesse confronto e o amor que sinto por ela venceu - Falou seriamente - Eu sabia que você seria a primeira a notar pelos seus poderes, apesar de eu estar ocultando isso de todos - Falou vendo a expressão da deusa.

Afrodite: Isso é uma surpresa….você deveria ter arrumado uma desculpa melhor para a sua ausência no seu templo do que ir visitar Éris - Falou provocando.

Seiya: Quem me procuraria além de você ? - Falou sorrindo, por que sabia que a única que iria no seu templo seria a própria Afrodite, então não se preocupou em arrumar alguma desculpa descente.

Afrodite: Tem razão… oque Atena fará ao descobrir a verdade ? - Falou sorrindo, mas, ao mesmo tempo sentiu Ares na sua frente a olhando fixamente.

Seiya: Afrodite… não me provoque por que não sabe as extensões dos meus poderes agora...tenho que agradecer ao meu pai por isso depois - Falou sorrindo emanando o seu cosmo e ao mesmo tempo a deusa do amor acabou se ajoelhando contra a sua vontade.

Afrodite: Impossível - Falou em descrença sentido o cosmo de Ares que tinha mudado, era furioso.. ardente...cheio de bondade e uma imponência talvez superior a de Zeus.

Seiya: Também fiquei surpreso com o meu poder atual...como você criou uma barreira que impede as presenças aqui serem sentidas externamente por causa de seus amantes..posso usar o real cosmo...agora veja muito bem as suas palavras..por que ainda sou o mesmo deus da guerra - Falou a olhando seriamente nos olhos.

Afrodite: Ainda continua o mesmo ….Atena nunca o amará e você sabe disso. .quando ela descobrir ...mesmo que a seduza como humano - Falou com dificuldade.

Seiya: Eu sei muito bem as minhas chances - Rebateu e parou de emanar a sua cosmo energia - Oculte isso Afrodite e lhe darei oque você quer - Falou a olhando nos olhos, sabendo que a deusa do amor deseja ter relações com ele fisicamente e ele tinha usando somente o cosmo com ela tendo relações sem ser fisicamente.

Afrodite: Hahaha...o que eu quero….você ainda é jovem para me agradar fisicamente - Falou o olhando Atentamente - Ficando mais velho vou querer sim e vou me divertir com você, ao mesmo rindo de Atena por que vou ter o seu querido...ela sente algo pelo cavaleiro de Pégaso bem oculto dentro de si e o seu lado humano nessa era também sente - Falou beijando Seiya nos lábios levemente - Quando Zeus descobrir sabe que ele não vai ficar feliz - Falou com um sorriso de canto.

Seiya; Ele vai aceitar ou uma guerra vai ocorrer… porque se ela me aceitar como Ares...nada vai me separar dela...nem mesmo o rei dos deuses - Falou seriamente e Afrodite riu de canto e o beijando nos lábios novamente.

Continua

Espero que tenham gostado.


	4. Chapter 4

Saint Seiya não me pertence. Desculpem os erros de português.

 **Capítulo 04:**

 **Mansão Kido**

Tinha de passado três semanas após o ataque na mansão Kido, faltava pouco para a guerra galáctica começar e o cosmo de Éris podia ser sentido claramente se espalhando pelo mundo, logo ela despertaria totalmente.

Seiya: Dormiu bem ? - Perguntou para a herdeira Kido que estava descendo as escadas, ele tinha começado a velar o sono dela porque Éris começou a atormentar a garota enquanto dormia que tinha suas dúvidas e temia oque ocorreria no futuro.

Saori: Sim obrigado - Falou sorrindo e ela estava se sentindo estranha nessa situação com o cavaleiro de Pégaso, a aproximação que os dois estavam e oque a assustava era que sentia que Atena estava na mesma situação que ela a humana Saori, após a deusa da discórdia tentar lhe atormentar nos seus sonhos, começou a sentir o cosmo do cavaleiro ao redor dela como se a estivesse protegendo ela e lhe dando noites de sono que ela não tinha conseguido se lembrar a quão maravilhoso isso tinha ocorrido antes com ela, mas, não o questionou sobre isso, era como se ele soubesse que a deusa da discórdia estava tentando lhe atingir nos sonhos.

Seiya: Eu vou precisar resolver alguns assuntos e volto em algumas horas - Falou sorrindo.

Saori: Está tudo bem...cuide-se - Falou vendo ele se afastar em direção a saída da mansão.

Mii: Senhorita Saori - Falou a saintia aparecendo.

Saori: Houve algo Mii ? - Perguntou.

Mii: Não senhorita… somente avisar que Shôko está conseguindo progredir no treinamento pelas informações de Mayura - Falou sorrindo e ao mesmo tempo ela estava vigiando Seiya e Saori sempre, a aproximação que estavam tendo a preocupava e ao mesmo tempo um sentimento estranho ao ver ele nos momentos que ficaram a sós.

Passara-se algumas horas Saori estava no escritório com Jabu ajoelhado com a armadura de unicórnio.

Jabu: Senhorita será um prazer lutar na guerra galáctica - Falou sorrindo e após se despediu saindo do escritório e encontrando Mii pelo corredor e a mesma adentrou o escritório.

Mii: Eles estão voltando os jovens que conseguiram se consagrar dos cem enviados somente dez conseguiram - Falou seriamente e ela estava incluindo Seiya.

Saori: Sim...logo vai começar - Falou seriamente olhando pela janela do escritório.

 **Olimpo**

No templo do deus do trovão, no salão principal estava Seiya trajando uma toga vermelha com detalhes em dourado e sentado no trono estava um homem por volta dos vinte anos, usando uma toga branca que mostrava os músculos bronzeados, olhos azuis e cabelos brancos.

Oque pretende permanecendo ao lado de Atena ? - Questionou seriamente.

Seiya: Meu pai….finalmente me chamou para falar do que desejo com a sua predileta - Falou com sacarmo na voz - O senhor sabe muito bem, porque tem me observado na terra - Falou seriamente.

Zeus: Ares….não esqueça que eu sou o rei dos deuses - Falou começando a emanar o seu, mas, o deus da guerra começou a queimar o seu surpreendendo o deus do trovão - Então você realmente mudou garoto como eu previ - Falou com sorriso no rosto que surpreendeu o deus da guerra.

Seiya: Oque você….não me me diga que você - Falou analisando o deus a sua frente.

Zeus: Isso mesmo..o seu castigo foi para aprender o valor do ser humano que eu deixei aos cuidados de Atena... isso o mudaria e poderia sanar a sua sede de sangue,...fato que ocorreu, mas, você colocou os olhos em algo que não pode ter meu filho - Falou seriamente.

Seiya: Não posso ter ? Só ela tem o direito de me rejeitar ou não ...não importa oque diga não vou me afastar de Atena sem ela tomar a sua decisão e como selou o templo não quer ninguém nos espionando - Falou olhando a expressão do rei do olimpo.

Zeus: Ela nunca o amará e é uma deusa virgem...não permitirei que a toque - Falou com os olhos brilhando com algumas faíscas de raios.

Seiya: Então porque me chamou aqui ? Se tem tanta certeza disso...você não pode impor a sua vontade em mim ou revelar a ela porque causaria uma guerra comigo e meus novos poderes não era algo esperado, somente a minha mudança, não estou certo querido pai ? - Falou rindo de canto.

Zeus: Ares...está disposto a uma guerra por Atena ? - Perguntou notando o olhar do seu filho que não demonstrava dúvidas e isso complica a situação, porque as legiões de Ares se mantiveram na terra era após era mesmo após o desaparecimento do seu deus, ainda se mantém fiéis a ele e são um poderoso exército e os deuses menores que ele possui sob o controle.

Seiya: Tem algo a mais a discutir meu pai ? - Perguntou seriamente por que sentiu o cosmo de Éris na terra se movendo em direção a mansão Kido.

Zeus: Vá ajudar ela - Falou o olhando seriamente - Ela nunca amará quando descobrir quem você realmente é Ares - Terminou vendo ele saindo do templo.

 **Mansão Kido**

A deusa da discórdia começou um ataque na mansão, mas, Shôko apareceu usando a armadura de cavalo menor, fazendo Kyoko recobrar a consciência ao ver a irmã e conseguir deter a deusa da discórdia, mas, Ate apareceu e resgatou a sua mãe, mas, levando Shôko junto com ela.

Mii: Senhorita eu vou no templo de Éris resgatar Shôko não se preocupe - Falou usando a sua armadura para a deusa da guerra que estava preocupada e Seiya não tinha aparecido nessa situação como ocorreu na anterior.

Saori: Entendo ..vá Mii e tome cuidado...quando Seiya retornar pedirei vá ajudá-las - Respondeu e saintia teve uma leve irritação ao ouvir o nome do cavaleiro, mas, que passou despercebida pela deusa. Passaram-se alguns momentos e o cavaleiro de Pégaso apareceu na mansão com uma expressão preocupada.

Seiya! - Falou Saori ao vê-lo e aliviada.

Seiya: Me desculpe por não chegar a tempo - Falou com tristeza na voz e lembrando que quando saiu do templo de Zeus, teve um encontro com Apolo por alguns momentos e isso fez ele perder tempo - Senti o cosmo de Éris e vi o mais rápido que consegui ...aquele assunto que estava resolvendo se prolongou mais do que o esperado - Falou seriamente.

Saori: Está tudo bem...eu fiquei preocupada porque não consegui sentir o seu cosmo - Falou o olhando nos olhos - Pensei que Éris poderia te feito algo, mas, ocorreria uma grande manifestação de cosmo energia se você tivesse lutado e não senti nada...Shôko foi levada ao templo de Éris e Mii foi tentar ajudar...preciso que ajude as duas no templo de Eris - Terminou preocupada com a situação.

Seiya: Me desculpe por lhe preocupar - Falou segurando o seu rosto - Eu vou trazer as duas de volta não se preocupe - A beijou no rosto para a surpresa dela e a mesma assumiu uma tonalidade rosada na face e ele sorriu.

Saori:'Porque ele fez isso ? ' - Se questionou mentalmente pela ação dele.

 **Templos de Éris**

A situação no templo da deusa da discórdia para a irmã de Kyoko estava se complicando, por que o cavaleiro de ouro escorpião foi mandado para assassinar a deusa Éris, após ele a salvar da dríade Phonos ele revelou a sua missão e agora estava de frente a líder das dríades.

Atë: Não vou permitir que nada incomode o renascimento de minha mãe...vou lhe derrotar cavaleiro de ouro de escorpião - Falou queimando o seu cosmo - **Million Hatred(Milhões de Ódio)! -** Lançou milhares de heras o cavaleiro de Atena.

Milo: Isso é o seu poder ? - Questionou defendendo do ataque com certa facilidade, mas, acabou sendo pego uma das heras.

Atë: Não irá escapar ...essas Heras são fortificadas pelo poder Éris humano...me vingarei do que fez a cinco impedindo eu de conseguir o corpo para a minha mãe - Falou sorrindo e com as heras apertando mais o cavaleiro que tentava se defender, mas, não estava sendo possível.

Milo: Então você era quela velha...o seu corpo realmente mudou - Falou olhando a sua oponente, mas, com o seu cosmo energia brilhando - Não posso permitir que Éris renasça - Falou conseguindo se libertar das Heras.

Atë: Morra escorpião... **Million Hatred(Milhões de Ódio)! -** Lançou novamente as Heras contra o cavaleiro de ouro contra atacou o golpe - Impossível ! - Falou a dríade em descrença.

Milo: O veneno do escorpião.. **Scarlet Needle (Agulha Escarlate)!-** Falou vendo a sua oponente que foi jogada pelo poder agora para trás e agora estava sem mais a sua proteção - você recebeu as quatorze agulhas...não tirei piedade ..desapareça **Scarlet Needle Antares (Agulha Escarlate de Antares)!** \- Disparou o golpe final na filha de Éris.

Atë: Mãe por favor me dê mais poder - Falou a dríade enquanto caminhava para aonde estava Éris, mas, começou a se envolvida por chamas - Ri...Rigel - Falou enquanto era consumida pelas chamas.

Rigel: Não vou permitir que machuque mais a alma de Lady Éris - Falou findando a morte da dríade.

Milo: Você me poupou um trabalho - Falou olhando o adversário a sua frente - O nome que ele proferiu e o seu rosto….Rigel de órion ...cujo o poder poderia ser comparado aos cavaleiros de ouro...você foi seduzido pelo poder de Éris ? - Perguntou.

Rigel: Um cavaleiro de ouro...a sua missão é eliminar Éris e o seu hospedeiro correto ? Porque somente um poder divino poder separar a alma de um deus de seu receptáculo...minha missão é proteger ela a qualquer custo..não deixarei que encoste nela - Falou manifestando o cosmo que eram chamas azuis e brancas.

Milo: Eu vim cortar o mal pela raiz….em nome de Atena os cavaleiros as vezes se tornam assassinos - Falou queimando o seu cosmo.

Rigel: Entendo..em nome de Atena...não irei permitir que chegue perto dela. **.Ignis Fatuus (Fogo Interior)!** \- Lançou chamas azuis e brancas envolvendo o local.

Milo: Essas chamas….- Falou preocupado.

Rigel: Nem a sua armadura de ouro será capaz de suportar esse calor - Falou seriamente e inciando o combate contra o cavaleiro de ouro.

Pelo visto cheguei no momento certo - Falou uma voz manifestando um poderoso cosmo que chamou a atenção dos dois guerreiros e das saintias Shôko e Mii que estavam indo para aonde estava Éris e na mansão Kido Saori sorriu.

Rigel: Esse cosmo...o matador de deuses que Atë falou que sempre reencarna ao lado de Atena - Falou surpreendendo o cavaleiro de escorpião.

Milo: Matador de deuses ? - Se perguntou e sentindo o poderoso cosmo se manifestar, o poder era claramente superior a um cavaleiro de ouro - Revele-se agora ! - Falou seriamente e notou a imagem de um Pégaso branco com um jovem usando uma armadura de cor azul claro com detalhes em ouro e vermelho que foi revivida pelo seu sangue.

Seiya: Em nome de Atena vim por um fim a esse confronto e salvar Kyoko - Falou seriamente.

Continua

Espero que tenham gostado.


	5. Chapter 5

Saint Seiya não me pertence

 **Capítulo 05**

 **Templo de Éris**

Em frente ao corpo de Kyoko que estava no útero da árvore do Templo de Éris, Milo, Rigel e Seiya olhavam um para o outro.

Milo: Em nome de Atena ? Quem é você ? A sua armadura e cosmo são superiores a um cavaleiro de ouro é a elite de Atena e nunca o vi antes - Falou seriamente avaliando a situação.

Seiya: Sim...a deusa Atena me enviou….eu sou Seiya o cavaleiro de Pégaso, ou melhor, o cavaleiro divino de Pégaso e em nome da deusa Atena recue ao santuário cavaleiro de escorpião que me encarregarei da situação - Falou vendo a reação do guardião da oitava casa.

Milo: Oque !? cavaleiro divino de Pégaso ? Não há uma classe divina entre os guardiões de Atena e a missão foi me dada pelo próprio grande mestre que é o representante de Atena...seja quem for não pertence ao santuário ..talvez seja uma dríade tentando me enganar, mas, isso não irá funcionar - Falou concentrando o seu cosmo - Sinta o veneno do escorpião... **Scarlet Needle (Agulha Escarlate)! -** Lançou o seu golpe em forma de quatorze agulhas que para a sua surpresa o seu oponente desviou - Oque !? - Se questionou com o cavaleiro na sua frente.

Seiya: Não sou nenhum inimigo de Atena e você desferiu o seu golpe contra a mim que faço a vontade da deusa Atena ..Isso não ficará sem punição ..Mesmo que seja um cavaleiro de ouro - Falou concentrando uma onda de energia no seu punho esquerdo e atingindo Milo o jogando com força na parede da sala fazendo o mesmo cuspir um pouco de sangue.

Rigel: 'A velocidade dele supera a luz...Esse homem é aquele que guarda Atena desde eras remotas e um segredo sobre ele...Já que somente os próximos aos deuses sabem da sua existência e pelo visto nem mesmo um cavaleiro de ouro sabe quem ele é' - Pensou vendo essa situação, mas, ao mesmo tempo sabia que o cavaleiro de Pégaso seria um grande problema e somente Éris poderia fazer frente a esse poder com o poder que ela possui.

Milo: Im..impossível - Falou em descrença notando o poder do cavaleiro que com um golpe o arremessou longe e ao mesmo tempo lhe causou dano e até mesmo a armadura de ouro tinha trincado com o impacto do poder dele.

Seiya: Recue para o santuário..Essa missão não lhe pertence mais ! - Falou seriamente e ao mesmo ele estava irritado com o cavaleiro que para ser a elite de Atena e deveria protegê-la, mas, é somente um peão nas mãos de um impostor.

Seiya! - Gritou Shôko se aproximando com Mii ao seu lado.

Seiya: Vejo que estão bem - falou olhando para as duas e Mii o olhando atentamente - Fiquem um pouco fora dessa situação que logo resolverei e ajudarei a salvar a sua irmã Shôko - Falou sorrindo.

Milo: Não ache que com esse poder venceu esse combate ! - Falou o cavaleiro queimando o seu cosmo e criando um buraco na parede aonde estava e andando alguns passos na direção do cavaleiro - Essa missão foi me dada para eliminar Éris..Não importa quem se intrometa - Falou avançando contra Seiya, Shôko e Mii sentiam o poderoso cosmo do cavaleiro de ouro.

Seiya: Idiota...Eu lhe disse para recuar ! - Falou aumentando o seu cosmo e surpreendendo Mii e Shôko que era a primeira vez que sentiam tanto poder - Pelo visto terei incapacitá-lo ...Receba o golpe que supera a velocidade da luz **Pegasus RyuuseiKen (Meteoro de Pégaso)! -** Inúmeros meteoros foram lançados na direção do cavaleiro de ouro que foi atingindo em cheio, fazendo várias rachaduras na armadura de ouro visíveis.

Milo: Não poder ser ARG - Falou sentiu a dor do impacto do golpe que superava a própria luz.

Seiya pare ! - Uma voz através de cosmo fez o cavaleiro de Pégaso cessar o ataque, mas, o cavaleiro de ouro estava quase inconsciente.

Seiya: Saori - Sussurrou e após se ajoelhou - Me desculpe Atena - Falou com os olhos fechados.

Mii: 'O poder dele é incrível, lidou com um cavaleiro de ouro facilmente e se não fosse a senhorita Atena ele teria deixado em condições graves o seu adversário' - Falou vendo o estado de Milo.

Shôko: Senhorita Atena ….A minha irmã ela - Foi interrompida.

Saori: Sim eu também senti Shôko...cavaleiro de escorpião eu sou Atena e estou falando através do meu cosmo..recue ao santuário que minhas saintias e Pégaso lidaram com a situação - Milo que tinha conseguido se levantar porque Seiya usou o seu cosmo para curar parte dos ferimentos estava surpreso com a presença de Atena.

Milo: Atena-sama…- Sussurrou e refletindo toda essa situação, as jovens eram então saintias as damas de companhia de Atena, mas, a incógnita era Pégaso….ele deveria ser um cavaleiro de bronze, mas, de repente algo meio a mente, a alguns anos um ponderoso cosmo apareceu em alguns instantes no santuário, feriu alguns guardas e um jovem que veio do japão tinha desaparecido e alguns meses atrás a armadura de Pégaso desapareceu do santuário misteriosamente.

Seiya: Nem todos os segredos do santuário são de conhecimento dos cavaleiros de ouro - Falou olhando para o cavaleiro que o olhava atentamente - Acredito que devia se preocupar com o mal mais perto do que imagina - Falou começando a andar na direção de Shôko deixando Milo pensativo.

Rigel: 'Atena...talvez ela possa salvar Kyoko' - Pensou vendo a situação atual.

Seiya: Cavaleiro fantasma não vejo intenção de lutar - Falou se aproximando com as saintias.

Rigel: Tem razão...mesmo com o meu poder não poderia lhe enfrentar ….se poderem salvar ela - Falou seriamente.

Saori: Shôko vamos resgatar a sua irmã de Éris - Falou via cosmo energia.

 **Subconsciente de Kyoko**

Shôko e Saori estava a procura da alma da hospedeira de Éris viajando por um breu, até encontrar a jovem com os olhos fechados que abriu ao sentir a presença das duas.

Shôko: Irmã - Falou a abraçando, mas, Saori sentiu algo estranho.

Saori: Essa é a alma de Éris ? - Falou sentindo o cosmo estranho que tentava envolver Shôko.

 **Voltando ao mundo real**

O corpo de Kyoko começou a lutar contra a alma de Éris fazendo a mesma sentir uma grande dor.

Maldita Atena mais um pouco esse corpo seria meu - Falou a alma de Éris que saiu do corpo de Kyoko devido a dor numa forma de serpente com asas - Você será o meu corpo minha anfitriã verdadeira - Começou a avançar contra Shôko, mas, Seiya ficou na frente.

Seiya: Éris…- Sussurrou e ao mesmo tempo com um leve sorriso.

Acho que é minha vez de aparecer - Falou uma voz emitindo uma poderosa cosmo energia que surpreendeu todos e Rigel sorriu.

Rigel: Lord Ares - Falou sorrindo, porque o deus da guerra tinha vindo ao templo da deusa da discórdia e ele fez um acordo com ele, que realmente não sabia se ele iria cumprir porque o deus somente sorriu e desapareceu, o acordo era salvar Kyoko e ele se juntar as suas legiões.

Mii: Ares!? - Falou a saintia assustada porque o cosmo que estava se manifestando era poderoso demais.

Éris: Ares...você então veio me apoiar - Falou, mas, após sentiu a lança do deus atingir a sua alma, enquanto todos olhavam o homem que surgir com uma armadura dourada com alguns detalhes em vermelho, com uma lança e escudo com uma capa vermelha, com o rosto coberto pelo seu capacete da armadura.

Ares: Apoiar ? Você é uma fraca que não consegue controlar nem um corpo humano Éris…Desapareça ! - Falou arrancando parte da alma que ainda estava em Kyoko e jogando para o alto e disparando cosmo-energia da sua lança.

Éris: Ar...Ares ...você me pegará junto com Atena...Esse mundo logo me trará de volta - Falou enquanto desaparecia. Enquanto os cavaleiros e saintias olhavam surpresos, Rigel tinha ido em direção a Kyoko e estava segurando no colo com a sua capa cobrindo o seu corpo nu.

Saori: Ares..- Falou via cosmo e não imaginava que o deus da guerra desperto nessa era.

Ares: Atena à quanto tempo - Falou seriamente - Seu guardião sempre ao seu lado, mas, é uma pena que nessa era o seu santuário Hahahaha - Falou rindo.

Milo: O deus da guerra - Falou se aproximando de Seiya - Teremos que lutar juntos com ele se quisermos ter alguma chance - Falou para o cavaleiro de Pégaso.

Seiya: Não se preocupe ...Se ele quisesse nos atacar já teria feito - Falou olhando o seu eu como Ares, ou melhor, a armadura vazia com uma ilusão dele, não estava sendo muito fácil controlar a armadura sem chamar a atenção.

Rigel: Lord Ares - Falou ficando ao lado do deus da guerra - Obrigado por salvar Kyoko.. como lhe prometi o servirei não importa oque ocorra como um Berseker - Falou seriamente.

Ares: Não confunda as coisas humano - Falou seriamente - Eu me livrei de Éris porque ela é uma deusa fraca, eu salvei a hospedeira por causalidade, mas, você irá me servir ou desaparecerá - Falou olhando para o cavaleiro fantasma.

Rigel: Entendo Lord Ares - Falou andando e parando na frente de Seiya - Cuide de Kyoko Pégaso - Falou entregando o corpo da jovem nos braços do cavaleiro.

Shôko: Irmã - Falou acariciando o rosto da sua irmã inconsciente.

Ares: Isso é tocante - Falou sarcasticamente - Eu poderia eliminar todos de uma vez, mas, estou me divertindo vendo os acontecimentos...Atena lhe desejo sorte Hahaha - Falou desaparecendo junto com Rigel.

Milo: Oque ele quis dizer com se divertindo com os acontecimentos ? - Questionou o cavaleiro de escorpião.

Seiya: Hum...acreditaria se eu disse-se que não existe uma Atena no santuário ? - Falou olhando seriamente.

Milo: Oque !? - Respondeu surpreso.

Seiya: Atena não está presente no santuário desde que tentaram lhe matar a treze anos….o cavaleiro de sagitário a salvou e foi considerado o traidor por todos esses anos e vocês cavaleiros de ouro que são a última defesa de Atena estão sendo manipulados e não notaram a presença da própria deusa que deviam proteger - Falou seriamente vendo a reação do cavaleiro de ouro.

Milo: Essa é uma acusação grave...está insinuando que o grande mestre está por trás disso tudo ? - Falou o olhando atentamente.

Mii: Sim...Atena não está mais presente no santuário cavaleiro - Falou a saintia se envolvendo na conversa.

Seiya: Acho que devemos continuar essa conversa em outro lugar - Falou sentindo o templo de Éris começar a se desfazer.

Continua

Espero que tenham gostado.


	6. Chapter 6

Saint Seiya não me pertence. Desculpem os erros de português.

 **Capítulo 06**

 **Mansão Kido**

Seiya tinha chegado com Kyoko nos braços acompanhado de Shôko, Mii e Milo, o cavaleiro de Pégaso depositou a irmã de Shôko na cama de um dos quartos já que a mesma somente estava inconsciente.

No escritório Milo estava reunido com Saori, o mesmo não usava a armadura de ouro.

Saori: Essa é a verdade que ocorreu a treze anos - Falou seriamente e vendo a expressão do cavaleiro.

Milo:'Sinto um cosmo divino emanando dela e as saintias ao lado dela, entretanto o grande mestre está guiando o santuário nesses anos e é um homem respeitado, não acredito que alguém como ele poderia fazer algo assim' - Pensou enquanto ouviu o relato da jovem que dizia ser Atena.

Seiya: O homem que está no cargo do grande mestre provavelmente é um cavaleiro de ouro - Falou o cavaleiro de Pégaso entrando.

Milo: Um cavaleiro de ouro ? - Questionou.

Seiya: Sim, as minhas suspeitas como do mestre ancião de libra e Mu de áries que seja o cavaleiro de gêmeos Saga - Falou seriamente, apesar dele saber da verdade como Ares.

Saori: Uma face boa e outra má - Sussurrou Atena.

Milo: Saga...isso explicaria como alguém tão respeitado poderia fazer algo assim - Falou seriamente e ele chegou a conhecer o cavaleiro de ouro, que atualmente estava desaparecido.

Seiya: Oque fará a partir de agora ? - Questionou.

Milo: Vou voltar ao santuário….apesar de tudo que disseram não é algo fácil de acreditar e além disso devo reportar oque houve no templo de Éris...Ares desperto é algo preocupante e só o poder do santuário pode lhe enfrentar - Falou seriamente.

Saori: Entendo - Falou seriamente olhando para o cavaleiro.

Seiya: Você sabe da verdade do que ocorreu, mas, não deveria comentar isso com quem não confie, porque dentre os cavaleiros tem aqueles que sabem da verdade e estão seguindo o grande mestre - Falou o olhando a reação do cavaleiro.

Milo: Não se preocupe - Falou se despedindo.

Saori: Ele provavelmente ainda está em dúvida do que acreditar - Falou vendo o cavaleiro sair do escritório.

Seiya: Sim...por anos ele junto com os demais cavaleiros acreditaram em algo e agora descobre que é mentira, mas, os cavaleiros de ouro foram manipulados facilmente - Falou com irritação.

Saori: Seiya…- Falou segurando a mão dele e acariciando de leve - Está tudo bem….me diga no templo de Éris você mataria Milo ? - Perguntou seriamente, porque ela interviu para deter ele porque sentiu o cosmo dele se intensificar contra o cavaleiro de ouro.

Seiya: Não….ele só ficaria algum tempo fora de combate - Falou devolvendo o carinho.

Saori: Entendendo….agora antes de você ir ao templo de Éris você...bem..- Estava envergonhada.

Seiya: Eu oque?...Te beijei assim ? - Falou a beijando novamente no rosto e acariciando o mesmo.

Saori: Isso mesmo ….você sabe que eu - Olhou para o chão porque sabia que um relacionamento era algo que Atena não poderia ter pela sua condição divina.

Seiya: Saori..- Falou segurando o rosto dela o levantando e a olhando nos olhos - Eu gosto de você….sei que somos jovens, mas, é como se algo nos atraísse - Falou acariciando o seu rosto - Eu estou gostando da humana e deusa….sei da condição de Atena e oque significa, mas, lutaria por isso se a mesma desejar….Se não respeitarei a sua decisão - Falou seriamente, sabendo que era arriscado fazer isso, mas, não aguentava mais e queria ela ao seu lado.

Saori: Seiya - Falou olhando nos olhos dele - Como humana eu queria viver isso e no futuro poderíamos chegar a ter uma família, mas, como a deusa Atena...me desculpe - Falou seriamente e ao mesmo tempo estava com o coração apertado porque a deusa da guerra estava abalada com a aproximação dos dois e o sentimento aumentando para ele, mas, viver isso seria um pecado e poderia trazer consequências para ele e isso ela não queria.

Seiya: Saori…- Falou desfazendo o carinho e a olhando seriamente - Me desculpe por isso Atena com sua permissão - Falou saindo do escritório, porque sentiu nos olhos dela ela tinha medo de viver esse sentimento e o fato dele ser um humano que poderia sofrer um castigo divino nas mãos deuses por amar ela era um dos motivos.

Saori: Seiya..- Falou com lágrimas nos olhos, mas, essa era decisão sensata, entretanto doía porque ela estava despertando como Atena quase na sua totalidade e ela suspeitava que era pelo contato com o cavaleiro de Pégaso.

Mii encontrou o cavaleiro no corredor e o viu com algumas lágrimas nos olhos e na porta do escritório sentiu alguém soluçando como se estivesse chorando.

Mii:'Então ocorreu ...Eu deveria estar feliz, mas, não estou' - Falou dando meia volta, ela sabia a conversa sobre os sentimentos entre os dois ocorreria apesar de jovens e Atena negaria um relacionamento. A mesma foi na direção do cavaleiro e chegando no jardim vou o mesmo parado olhando para o céu.

Seiya: Preciso resolver algumas coisas ...Cuide dela saintia - Falou sem encarrar a jovem e duas asas brancas surgiram e alçou voo para os céus.

 **Olimpo**

No templo do deus da guerra podia ser sentido o seu poderoso cosmo se manifestar de uma maneira nunca vista, transmitindo sensações que poucos pensavam que Ares poderia possuir.

Ela nunca amará um humano sem medo por ele sofrer a ira dos deuses e se eu me revelasse ela nunca me amaria - Sussurrou Ares sentando em seu trono enquanto bebia vinho, refletindo que a ideia que ele teve tinha chances quase nulas de se tornar realidade... Atena amava o mortal, mas, sentia medo do que poderia ocorrer no futuro com ele e por isso não aceitaria esse sentimento, além dos inconvenientes que isso iria gerar no santuário.

Ela o dispensou ? - Falou uma voz doce se revelando Afrodite.

Seiya: Afrodite… Se veio tripudiar recomendo dar meia volta antes que você sofra as consequências - Falou seriamente.

Afrodite: Eu nunca faria isso meu amor - Falou se aproximando do trono - Você deveria ter esperado mais um pouco - Terminou sorrindo.

Seiya: A sua consciência como Atena está quase desperta - Falou surpreendendo a deusa do amor - Eu fiz isso intencionalmente e ao mesmo tempo não aguentava mais sem revelar oque sinto por ela - Falou olhando a deusa do amor.

Afrodite: Hahaha...Quem diria que você...Porque não faz igual Hades que raptou Perséfone ? - Falou sorrindo maliciosamente.

Seiya: Não posso dizer que essa ideia não passou minha cabeça - Falou com sorriso amargo - Mas, eu realmente a amo e forçá-la a isso não é o meu desejo - Falou tomando um gole de vinho.

Afrodite: Com o seu poder atual que está liberando os deuses vão ter medo de você, os seus exércitos na terra e os deuses menores sob o seu comando ..Poderia se tornar o novo rei - Falou a poucos centímetros do rosto dele.

Seiya: Não me interessa ser rei Afrodite - Falou notando como a deusa do amor estava vestida revelando todo o seu corpo para ele.

Afrodite: Então vai ficar aqui tomando os vinhos de Dionísio chorando as mágoas da rejeição ? - Falou sorrindo lhe provocando.

Seiya: Eu pensei que tinha lhe avisado.. - Falou friamente fazendo Afrodite se ajoelhar para ele - Você pode ter sido a minha maior amante Afrodite, mas, somente isso - Terminou com a sua lança na mão.

Afrodite: Ares..- Falou temendo oque ele poderia fazer e mesmo tentando se libertar com a sua cosmo energia que era impossível.

Seiya: Se fizer novamente algo semelhante deusa do amor eu a matarei da maneira mais cruel possível estamos entendidos ? - Questionou com a sua lança tirando um filete de sangue do rosto da deusa do amor.

Afrodite: Sim - Falou controlando o medo na voz.

Seiya: Agora vá e me deixe sozinho - Falou libertando Afrodite e voltando a tomar vinho.

 **Santuário**

O local estava sob alerta após o cavaleiro de escorpião retornar da missão no templo de Éris com a revelação que o deus da guerra Ares estava desperto, todos os cavaleiros estavam em postos de vigia e uma reunião entre o grande mestre e os cavaleiros de ouro estava ocorrendo já que os movimentos do exército de Ares era possível nas três semanas que se passaram.

Grande Mestre: O deus da guerra é um inimigo que causou a mais dura das guerras santas da mitologia e com ele ressuscitado e nesse momento nem todos os cavaleiros de ouro responderam ao meu chamado e ainda temos o torneio dos cavaleiros rebeldes no japão - Falou seriamente, na sua frente estavam ajoelhados Aldebaran de Touro, Mascara da morte de câncer, Aiolia de leão, Shaka de virgem, Milo se escorpião, Shura de capricórnio, Camus de aquário e Afrodite de peixes.

Shaka: Na mitologia a guerra foi vencida graças as armas de libra e o cavaleiro está no momento nos cinco picos - Falou o cavaleiro de virgem ajoelhado.

Aiolia: Nessa situação precisaremos de todos os cavaleiros de ouro em prol de Atena - Completou o cavaleiro de leão.

Shura: Se o mestre ancião se recusar, não há alternativa se não conseguir a armadura de libra a força se necessário - Falou seriamente.

MDM: Eu posso me encarregar do velho - Falou sorrindo e olhos brilhando perigosamente.

Camus: Não devemos começar um combate entre nós, apesar da idade ele é o cavaleiro que possui a armadura com as doze armas que foram decisivas na batalha contra o deus da guerra - Falou seriamente olhando os companheiros.

Aldebaran: Posso ir conversar com Mu - Falou o cavaleiro de touro.

Milo: Tem alguém que seria um grande aliado nessa guerra que eu encontrei no templo de Éris e foi aquele que causou os danos na armadura de escorpião - Falou ganhando atenção de todos.

GM: O que !? Não foi a sua luta contra as dríades ou o aparecimento de Ares que causaram danos na armadura de ouro ? - Falou olhando atentamente o cavaleiro de escorpião.

Milo: Além do meu encontro com as saintias como reportei...Um homem trajando uma armadura que o poder ultrapassa uma armadura de ouro que se identifico como o cavaleiro divino de pégaso - Falou vendo as expressões de surpresa.

Afrodite: Impossível...Cavaleiro divino ? - Falou o cavaleiro de peixes que até o momento estava calado.

Milo: Sim..eu também me surpreendi, mas, esse homem serve diretamente Atena e o cosmo dela foi oque deteve ele não me deixar com maiores ferimentos, por que eu não acreditei que existisse essa classe de cavaleiros...Nenhum de nós acreditaria que há uma classe superior a nós os cavaleiros de ouro - Falou seriamente.

GM: Essa é uma informação que deveria ter relatado de imediato Milo ! - Falou seriamente - O poder desse cavaleiro excede o nível de um cavaleiro de ouro a que nível ? - Questionou e ao mesmo tempo desconfiava que o cavaleiro de escorpião estava escondendo mais informações.

Milo: O nível de poder é grande..apesar que eu não estava em condições totais devido ao combate contra as dríades - Respondeu, mas, após uma grande cosmo energia foi sentida e atrás dela várias cosmo energias aparecendo.

GM: O deus da guerra e os Berserkers - Falou aquele que comandava o santuário e o responsável pelo atentado a morte de Atena.

Continua

Espero que tenham gostado.


	7. Chapter 7

Saint seiya não me pertence.

 **Capítulo 07**

 **Santuário**

Nos céus do santuário uma poderosa presença poderia ser sentida, um homem trajando uma armadura de ouro com detalhes em vermelho andando normalmente e atrás dele vários cosmos poderiam ser sentidos.

Milo: Ares….o poder que sinto dele excede oque ele demonstrou no que senti no templo de Éris e esse cosmo me parece familiar - Falou o cavaleiro de escorpião.

GM: A barreira das doze casas não está surtindo efeito !? - Falou vendo o deus da guerra andar por cima das casas protegidas pelos cavaleiros de ouro.

MDM: Hahahaha isso é interessante - Falou vendo o deus se aproximar e o seu exército atrás deles somente em forma de sombra.

Ajoelhem-se humanos ! - Falou o deus da guerra e ao mesmo os cavaleiros de ouro foram forçados a se ajoelhar contra a sua vontade.

Aiolia: Isso é impossível - Falou tentando se mover, mas, o cosmo de Ares o tinha imobilizado, ou melhor, todos os cavaleiros exceto o grande mestre.

GM: Esse é o poder de Ares ? - Questionou sentindo um cosmo que seria diferente do que ele imaginava de um deus sanguinário.

Seiya: Esse santuário deve voltar a Atena - Falou seriamente surpreendendo os cavaleiros.

Camus: Voltar a Atena ? - Questionou com dificuldade.

Seiya: Sim - Falou ficando frente a frente com o grande mestre - Cavaleiro de gêmeos acabou ! - Falou seriamente com os olhos brilhando destruindo a máscara e o capacete do grande mestre, surpreendendo todos.

Saga: Isso é uma surpresa - Falou com sorriso e os cabelos brancos.

Seiya: Atena deve voltar ao santuário que ela pertence e não um impostor controlando esse lugar - Falou seriamente com o capacete cobrindo o seu rosto.

Aiolia: Oque está havendo aqui !? - Questionou tentando se libertar.

Saga: Não entendo oque você ganha com isso deus da guerra ? Devolver o santuário para Atena a sua inimiga desde a era mitológica - Perguntou.

Seiya: Hahahaha os matar agora sem a presença de Atena não teria a emoção de uma verdadeira guerra santa humano - Respondeu.

Milo: Oque ocorreu a treze anos é farsa - Falou o cavaleiro de escorpião.

Camus: Milo oque você está dizendo ? - Perguntou intrigado o cavaleiro de aquário, mas, desconfiava oque isso significava.

Milo: Aioros nunca foi um traidor e sim aquele que salvou Atena da morte à treze anos - Revelou.

Seiya: Eles então lhe contaram cavaleiro… Atena no momento está no Japão e logo virá ao seu santuário e ela decidirá a vida dos traidores, que para mim deveriam ser executados - Falou friamente.

Saga: Maldito! - Falou queimando a sua cosmo energia e a armadura de gêmeos aparecendo atrás dele - Aquela garota não será capaz guiar o santuário ! - Falou sendo coberto pela armadura de ouro, enquanto os demais olhavam atentamente a cena.

Seiya: Humano...Ao contrário dos demais cavaleiros que Atena julgará da forma que ela desejar...Você não vai ter essa oportunidade - Falou com o punho envolvendo de cosmo energia e acertando saga o fazendo cuspir sangue - Sinta-se honrado que será executado por mim - Falou com o dedo brilhando e atingido o cavaleiro de gêmeos na testa e após o mesmo começou a gritar de dor.

Aldebaran: Oque ele está fazendo ? - Questionou tentando se libertar.

Seiya: Estou punindo um humano que tentou usurpar o trono de um deus ….A morte para você será uma salvação e não uma punição ...Por isso viverá sem a essência maligna em penitência servindo Atena - Falou seriamente e ao mesmo começou a sair de saga uma luz negra e tomou-se a forma de uma esfera.

Saga: Oque você fez ? - Questionou surpreso com a atitude do deus da guerra e não sentia mais a essência maligna dentro de si.

Seiya: Removi a sua essência maligna cavaleiro e pode servir Atena em penitência até eu derrotar ela e seus cavaleiros em combate - Falou dando meia volta e os cavaleiros começaram a se mover - Atena virá em pouco tempo ...Aproveitem o tempo para redimir os seus pecados e se preparem para a mais sangrenta das guerras cavaleiros - Terminou desaparecendo.

 **Mansão Kido**

Na frente da mansão Rigel estava ajoelhado o mesmo estava com cabelos escuros e os olhos castanhos trajando uma armadura vermelha com detalhes em dourado.

Mii: Não posso acreditar no que disse - Falou a saintia que não acreditava no que tinha acabado de ouvir.

Rigel: Essa é a pura verdade - Falou seriamente.

Saori: Ares...isso é surpresa - Falou lembrando das informações que esse homem veio trazer que o deus da guerra iria recuperar o santuário da deusa Atena era para a mesma o acompanhar.

Tatsumi: Isso é algum tipo de armadilha senhorita - Falou seriamente.

Shoko: Acha que vamos cair nessa história - Falou avançando e ao mesmo tempo sentiu o cosmo de Atena a detendo.

Saori: Ele não está mentindo - Falou seriamente por que sentiu o cosmo de Ares na direção do santuário e o Berseker na sua frente não mostrava qualquer sinal de estar mentindo.

Rigel: Então me acompanhará Atena ? As saintias e os cavaleiros de bronze podem lhe acompanhar - Falou olhando os jovens que a fundação enviou atrás de Atena observando a conversa.

Saori; Sim - Falou indo na direção do homem.

 **Santuário**

Saori foi recebida pelos cavaleiros de ouro nas doze casas após ter sido teleportada por Rigel junto com as saintias e os cavaleiros de bronze, com o seu poderoso cosmo brilhando o santuário logo sentiu a presença da deusa da guerra. Após a reunião que ocorreu explicando os detalhes do que tinha ocorrido e não decidindo punições aos cavaleiros de ouro que estavam a favor de Saga e o próprio cavaleiro de gêmeos os perdoando pelo ato, apesar que uns não foram a favor, mas, Atena disse que todo oque estava ocorrendo e as ameaças que pairavam contra o santuário não era hora de punições e sim união dos cavaleiros em prol da humanidade.

A noite chegou no santuário e Saori trajando um vestido branco a mesma estava olhando para a estátua de Atena e ao mesmo tempo relembrando que Seiya estava distante nas últimas três semanas, quase não o encontrando após ele revelar os seus sentimentos por ela, a última vez que tinha o encontrado por maior tempo foi quando ocorreu o ataque contra a academia das saintias feito pelo santuário que somente uma sobreviveu.

Não deveria ter deixado eles sem punições - Falou uma voz aparecendo atrás dela, fazendo a mesma sair dos seus pensamentos e olhando na direção do recém chegado que era Seiya, que para a sua surpresa trajava uma toga vermelha com detalhes em ouro.

Saori: Seiya aonde você estava !? - Perguntou, mas, ao mesmo tempo os seus olhos se arregalaram.

Seiya: Então percebeu...Chega de me esconder Atena - Falou a olhando seriamente.

Saori: Ares… - Rangeu os dentes de raiva - Oque está fazendo nesse corpo maldito!? - Questionou com raiva.

Seiya: Não estou possuindo esse corpo se é oque pensa - Falou seriamente a olhando nos olhos - Com a minha derrota na mitologia nosso pai Zeus me puniu selando a minha consciência divina aproveitando o meu estado debilitado e por coincidência do destino meu lado humano se tornou o seu guardião como Pégaso durante as guerras santas seguintes - Falou vendo a reação do rosto dela.

Saori: Isso não pode ser - Falou em descrença e não encontrando mentiras nas palavras de Ares e o seu cosmo agora era similar ao de Seiya e diferente do que ela sentiu na mitologia.

Seiya: Eu me cansei de me esconder e decidi lhe ajudar a retomar o seu santuário aonde você estará protegida ...Eu não aguento ficar ao seu lado após oque ocorreu entre nós - Falou apertando o punho - Esse sentimento …..foi um sonho meu tolo de tentar algo entre nós ...Como Pégaso você não aceitou o sentimento com medo do que poderia ocorrer com um humano que ama uma deusa e ainda tem os cavaleiros cujo o seu amor deve ser para todos - Falou para a mesma seriamente.

Saori: O selo se quebrou nessa reencarnação ? - Questionou e o mesmo assentiu - Realmente as moiras nos pregaram uma peça - Falou não acreditando que isso estava ocorrendo.

Seiya: Sim….Uma bela peça...Tenha cuidado com Hades e Poseidon - Falou seriamente mudando de assunto - Eles logo despertaram nessa era e iniciaram uma nova guerra santa - Falou sem revelar maiores detalhes porque Zeus o tinha proibido e a sua filha que deveria proteger os humanos com as suas capacidades.

Saori: Seiya...Obrigado e você, ou melhor, Ares ? - Questionou seriamente e ele riu de canto.

Seiya: Não se preocupe, não tenho intenção de uma guerra contra o seu exército….Somente vou observar do olimpo Atena..Só fiz uma pequena encenação com os seus cavaleiros hahaha - Falou e dando meia volta - Você mudou com o convívio com os humanos Atena e ainda possui oque os deuses com o passar do tempo perderam que é um coração humano que lhe dá força - Ao falar notou uma terceira presença no templo que era Mii.

Mii: Atena-sama! - Falou ficando entre ela e Seiya - Então eu estava certa que você escondia algo, mas, sendo Ares é uma surpresa - Falou surpresa.

Seiya: Sim...Adeus Atena - Terminou saindo do templo. Após uns momentos Atena caiu no chão e Mii se surpreendeu.

Mii: Senhorita Saori !? - Falou preocupada.

Saori: Porque ? - Sussurrou para si mesma - Ele ser Ares …- Começou a chorar porque o humano que ela sentia sentimentos era aquele que ela lutou a mais sangrenta das batalhas como Atena, mas, oque doía era que nunca ficaria mais ao lado de Pégaso, mesmo, que o sentimento entre ambos não teria como ocorrer ele lhe dava forças para seguir em frente mesmo após tantas batalhas.

Mii: Senhorita..- Sussurrou vendo o estado de sua deusa que chorava.

 **Olimpo**

No templo de Zeus o deus do trovão estava olhando os acontecimentos na terra e parecia aliviado.

Ficarei no olimpo como acordado - Falou aparecendo Ares.

Zeus: Sim e em troca deixarei os humanos seguirem o seu caminho e Atena continuará os protegendo - Falou lembrando do acordo que fez com Ares, após Atena não aceitar os seus sentimentos como mortal e ele no olimpo era a chance que ele queria, os humanos estavam quase a beira de serem novamente castigados pela cólera divina do olimpo usando isso como moeda com Ares, acordaram que ele ficaria no olimpo e Zeus controlaria os deuses no olimpo para não atacarem a terra e punirem os humanos pelos seus crimes juntamente com Atena, mas, isso não incluía Hades e Poseidon.

Seiya: Manterei a minha palavra porque ela nunca me amaria como Ares e como Pégaso não aguentaria ficando ao lado dela fingindo sendo um humano normal após revelar os meus sentimentos e quando ela descobrisse iria me odiar...Se bem que ela me odeia agora ao descobrir a verdade - Falou tristemente.

Zeus: Ares….Tem outras deusas no olimpo que aceitariam seus cortejos do modo que está agora - Falou sorrindo - E a mortal que está em seu templo oque fará ? - Perguntou.

Seiya: Ela vai voltar a terra não se preocupe - Falou seriamente, lembrando que era uma saintia que ele e tinha salvado de uma dríade de Éris e ele trouxe ao olimpo.

Continua

Espero que tenham gostado.


	8. Chapter 8

Saint Seiya não me pertence.

 **Capítulo 08**

No templo de Ares uma linda jovem de pele branca com cabelos loiros e olhos verdes usava um vestido azul e estava com ansiedade visível no olhar.

Seiya! - Falou vendo ele adentrar o templo e indo ao encontro dele.

Seiya: Estudo bem Katya - Falou olhando a jovem - Falei com Atena no santuário - Disse seriamente.

Katya: Ela sabe então que você ? - Perguntou e ele confirmou com a cabeça - Oque fará agora ? - Questionou.

Seiya: Fiz um acordo com Zeus e ficarei no olimpo ...Em troca ele lidará com os deuses no olimpo que são a favor de um castigo divino nos humanos - Falou começando a andar com a jovem ao seu lado.

Katya: Hum...quer que vá para o santuário não ? - Perguntou.

Seiya: Sim...Atena está de volta ao santuário e você é uma das damas de companhia dela - Falou seriamente.

Katya: Entendo - Sussurrou.

Seiya: Por acaso não quer ? - Questionou.

Katya: Você me salvou a vida e me trouxe ao seu próprio templo sem exitar - Falou lembrando do confronto que teve com a dríade de Éris que se não fosse por Ares ela teria morrido - Gostaria si de ficar um pouco mais - Falou o olhando nos olhos e outro motivo era por causa de Atena, pelo que ela notou ele realmente a amava a deusa.

Seiya: Hum….Vão pensar que se tornou a minha amante se continuar no meu templo - Falou seriamente vendo a expressão da jovem.

Katya: Se importa de pensarem isso ? - Questionou.

Seiya: Não...Realmente não nada contra se deseje ficar - Falou sorrindo e talvez uma companhia fosse oque ele precisava nesse momento.

Katya: Então ficarei um pouco mais - Falou sorrindo e internamente queria arrumar um modo de ajudar Seiya com Atena.

 **3 anos depois**

 **Santuário**

O local tinha mudado com a presença da deusa da guerra, mas, ao mesmo tempo podia-se sentir que algo estava prestes a acontecer. Saori estava no seu templo andando pelas escadarias até chegar a frente da estátua gigante de Atena.

Saori: Parece que os momentos de paz estão chegando ao fim - Sussurrou porque sentia uma poderosa presença se movendo.

Senhorita o relatório que pediu chegou - Falou Mii andando em direção a mesma.

Saori: Obrigado! - Falou olhando os documentos com expressão séria - Teremos que enviar alguém em Asgard - Falou após ler o relatório.

Mii: Como desejar senhorita - Falou se curvando saindo do local e deixando a jovem sozinha.

Saori: Seiya - Sussurrou sentindo saudades do cavaleiro apesar do tempo que tinha se passado sem o ver, ela manteve o segredo dele ser Ares somente para as saintias.

 **Olimpo**

No templo do deus da guerra, o mesmo estava sentado no seu trono meditando com o seu cosmo em volta.

Seiya ..- Falou uma voz aparecendo se revelando Mii usando um uniforme de empregada.

Seiya: Ocorreu algo ? - Questionou porque raramente a saintia vinha diretamente ao seu templo.

Mii: Sim…Asgard parece que está sendo afetada por alguém… Provavelmente o imperador Poseidon - Falou seriamente.

Seiya: Então ele começou a se mover - Falou se levantando indo ao encontro da saintia.

Mii: O santuário será mobilizado seguindo as ordens de Atena - Falou com ele na sua frente.

Seiya: Obrigado - Falou sorrindo e lembrando que Katya tinha conseguido uma reunião com Mii a quase dois anos e desde então a saintia estava lhe passando informações do que ocorria no santuário em segredo e ele não estava quebrando o acordo com o rei do olimpo.

Mii: O selo de Hades ainda está intacto - Falou e sentiu-se um pouco incomoda com a aproximação dos dois.

Seiya: Está tudo bem ? - Perguntou porque tinha notado que a saintia ficava nervosa com a aproximação dele.

Mii: Sim - Falou o olhando.

Seiya: Eu poderia ler a sua mente agora se quisesse - Falou provocando e a jovem ficou nervosa e com tonalidade vermelha que o fez levantar uma sobrancelha - Pela sua reação não está tudo bem...me diga oque houve...não vou ler a sua mente se me falar a verdade - Falou seriamente e também ele não faria isso com ela, mas, estava querendo lhe provocar.

Mii: Eu…- Estava tentando ganhar coragem, porque ela com a aproximação com Seiya tinha se interessado por ele - Estou gostando de você - Falou vermelha e após o olhando seriamente, vendo o mesmo arregalar os olhos.

Seiya: Mii - Sussurrou porque isso era uma surpresa - Você sabe que eu - Foi interrompido por ela o beijando de leve.

Mii: Eu sei...Agora preciso voltar ao santuário - Falou se despedindo. No lado de fora do templo a outra saintia estava sorrindo.

Katya: Finalmente Mii - Falou sorrindo, porque ela tinha sentimentos por Ares, mas, sabia que o coração dele era de Atena.

Mii: Eu não aguentava mais, mas, ele é algo que não podemos tocar - Falou tristemente.

Katya: Sim….Só que Atena-sama não decidir lutar por esse sentimento que existe entre ambos ela pode o perder - Falou seriamente.

Mii: Oque quer dizer com isso ? - Questionou.

Katya: Por respeito a senhorita Atena não estou lutando por esse sentimento que tenho por ele, mas, há uma deusa no olimpo que se interessou por Ares e diferente de Afrodite que o está tentando o seduzir essa mulher possui um cosmo semelhante a Atena-sama e é uma deusa que também permanece casta desde a era mitológica… Trata-se de Héstia - Falou surpreendendo a companheira.

Mii: Impossível…..Ela é a irmã mais velha de Zeus ele não deixaria ela quebrar o seu voto a não ser que - Parou de falar ao notar que talvez seja isso que o rei dos deuses queira e assim Ares não se aproximará de Atena.

Katya: Eu tive o mesmo pensamento - Falou vendo a reação da amiga - A senhorita sente sentimentos, mas, os dois estão longe um do outro e a deusa do fogo está se aproximando dele, mesmo que eu esteja tentando evitar o máximo - Falou lembrando que raras as vezes ia ao santuário e ficava no olimpo não deixando Seiya e Héstia sozinhos por muito tempo.

Mii: Temos que fazer algo Katya - Falou seriamente.

Katya: A pergunta é oque faremos ? Atena-sama teria que tomar a decisão..Talvez revelar sobre Héstia seja oque precisamos - Falou pensativa.

 **Templo de Héstia**

A deusa estava com um sorriso no rosto, a mesma possuía a aparência por volta dos vinte e cinco anos, pele clara com cabelos vermelhos e olhos castanhos num tom vermelho, estava trajando um vestido branco com detalhes em dourado com um véu branco.

Minha senhora nunca que pensei que estaria assim por Ares - Falou uma serva que estava do seu lado.

Héstia: Ele mudou como tempo que viveu como humano….Seiya é uma boa pessoa - Falou sorrindo alegremente e Zeus não mostrou nenhum sinal de ser contra o relacionamento e até incentivando ela, mas, a deusa sabia o motivo porque o deus da guerra confessou o seu interesse na predileta do deus do trovão.

Serva: O nome mortal nessa reencarnação do deus da guerra - Falou a jovem que acompanhava a deusa do fogo.

Héstia: Sim, o chamo assim a maioria das vezes - Parou de andar ao sentir a presença do cosmo de Ares queimar no templo de Zeus e depois desaparecer em direção a terra - Oque está havendo !? - Questionou preocupada porque era a pŕimeira vez que ele tinha ido para a terra no tempo que não teve mais contato com Atena.

 **Templo de Ares**

Na cidade subterrânea em Peloponeso vemos os quatro templos de cada esquadrão que era divido exército do deus da guerra. Os Bersekers de Ares são divididos em quatro esquadrões: Fogo Vermelho, Chama, Medo e Desastre e no meio estava o templo de Ares aonde estava Rigel ajoelhado e o deus da guerra na sua frente com uma expressão séria.

Seiya: Reúna os Pretorianos ! - Ordenou para o Berserker que tinha a posição Tribuno no esquadrão da chama, mas, tinha se tornado um amigo nesse tempo que passou e era o seu guarda pessoal.

Rigel: Como desejar meu senhor ! - Falou se deslocando.

Seiya: Eu não estava esperando o despertar dele - Falou para si mesmo lembrando que Zeus lhe chamou em urgência em seu templo porque um selo antigo estava se quebrando devido ao atual estado da humanidade que estava em declínio e isso significava o despertar do imperador do inferno - Não vou permitir que ele venha a esse mundo mesmo que tenha que derrotar as suas legiões de demônios ! - Falou seriamente e após alguns instantes os quatro deuses que lhe serviam estavam vindo na direção do seu templo sendo acompanhados por Rigel.

Continua

Espero que tenham gostado.

A classificação dos Bersekers tem haver com a posição do exército romano.


	9. Chapter 9

Saint Seiya não me pertence.

 **Capítulo 09**

 **Santuário**

No templo de Atena a deusa da guerra sentiu o cosmo de Ares descer a terra após o tempo que passou e se surpreendeu e ao mesmo tempo se preocupou, porque Asgard estava envolvida por uma energia maligna e tinha enviado os cavaleiros de ouro para averiguar e agora Seiya a desce a terra.

Saori: Oque será que ele veio fazer na terra ? - Se questionou, mas, uma outra presença estava andando em sua direção - Hermes oque faz aqui ? - Questionou ao mensageiro dos deuses que tinham cabelos e olhos castanhos claros, usando uma toga branca com sandálias com asas e um cetro na sua mão.

Hermes: Trago uma mensagem de nosso rei - Falou entregando um pergaminho para a deusa que começou a ler.

Saori: Ares está numa missão dada ao meu pai na terra e não é para eu intervir !? - Questionou após ler o pergaminho.

Hermes: Não sei dos detalhes, mas, ele foi chamado ao templo de Zeus e após desceu a terra….Não se preocupe ele não parece ser o mesmo após viver entre os humanos e não deve tentar nada - Falou seriamente e depois sorrindo - Eu gostaria oque o fez mudar tanto assim ? - Perguntou para Atena sorrindo maliciosamente averiguando a reencarnação de Atena que ficou incomodada pelo olhar de Hermes.

Saori: Está insinuando algo ? - Falou seriamente.

Hermes: Eu ? Nada querida Atena...Tenho outras mensagens para entregar com sua licença - Falou se curvando e desaparecendo do local.

Senhorita Atena - Falou Mii sendo acompanhada por Katya.

Saori: Mii...Katya é bom vê-la novamente - Falou sorrindo e ainda segurando a mensagem de seu pai na mão.

Mii: Ocorreu algo Atena-sama ? - Perguntou

Saori: Seiya, ou melhor, Ares está na terra e meu pai me enviou uma mensagem que ele está em missão dada diretamente por ele e que os cavaleiros e eu não deve intervir - Respondeu e notou as saintias se olharem.

Katya: Nós estávamos no olimpo quando ele foi ao templo de Zeus - falou vendo a deusa a olhar não entendendo.

Mii: Peço que escute senhorita - Falou e começou a narrar os acontecimentos que ela estava indo ao Olimpo passando informações sobre o estado do santuário e foi Ares que salvou Katya, que apesar de ter retornado ao santuário ficava a maior parte do tempo ao lado do deus da guerra.

Saori: Porque estão me revelando isso agora ? Tem algo a mais para eu descobrir ? - Falou um pouco irritada por suas guardiãs.

katya: Me desculpe Atena-sama - Falou se curvando junto com Mii - Eu queria ficar perto dele e foi eu que pedi a Mii me ajudar com informações do santuário - Falou olhando agora para Atena.

Mii: Senhorita Atena...Sabemos que o ama e ele a senhorita - Falou vendo a deusa com surpresa no rosto - Nós também criamos sentimentos amorosos por ele, mas, por respeito a senhorita estamos guardando esse sentimento, apesar de termos revelado a ele - Terminou e a deusa arregalou os olhos.

Saori: Vocês duas oque !? - Falou furiosa após se recuperar e com um ciúme estranho crescendo dentro dela.

Katya: O amamos senhorita - Falou seriamente - Ele está atraindo muita atenção no olimpo e uma deusa em especial está se aproximando dele, a senhorita deve lutar por esse sentimento

e pela sua reação está com ciúme dele - Falou rindo junto com Mii, a deusa ficou vermelha.

Mii: Essa deusa é Héstia - Revelou fazendo Atena se surpreender.

Saori: Héstia !? Meu pai nunca… A não ser que ele queria isso para Ares não se envolver comigo no futuro - Falou avaliando que essa era a possibilidade.

Katya: Sim e com ele na terra...Essa é a sua chance - Falou sorrindo junto Mii.

Saori: Eu…meu pai disse que eu não era para intervir, mas, esse é o meu domínio..Então ajudar não será nenhum problema - Terminou sorrindo porque ela o queria o ver novamente, mas, se render ao amor que sentia era outra história.

 **Templo de Ares**

No templo de Ares na terra estava reunido com o deus da guerra os seus quatros pretorianos.

Pai com a sua vinda pensei que finalmente o senhor nos lideraria contra Atena e os cavaleiros - Falou um homem por volta dos vinte e cinco anos de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis.

Seiya: Deimos...Uma guerra contra Atena está fora de questão pelo acordo que fiz com Zeus - Falou seriamente.

Deimos: Como o senhor desejar - Falou se curvando.

Então uma luta contra os demônios...Uma batalha gloriosa que nós venceremos Ares-Sama - Falou uma jovem por volta dos vinte anos muito bonita com olhos azuis claros e cabelos castanhos claro.

Deimos: Ênio tem razão, não concorda Fobos? - Falou para o homem que era semelhante a ele, mas, tinha cabelos escuros de pele clara.

Fobos: Sim meu irmão - Falou sorrindo, apesar que queria uma luta contra Atena, mas, lutar contra um exército de demônios era glória incrível e além de demonstrar o poder do exército do deus da guerra.

Não devemos subestimar eles - Falou por último um homem de cabelos castanhos e olhos num tom avermelhado.

Seiya: Anteros tem razão - Falou olhando para os quatros - Eles são perigosos e se suas legiões vierem para a terra será uma batalha sangrenta porque os anjos e arcanjos lutaram gerando o Apocalipse que não seria benéfico para qualquer deus - Falou seriamente.

Deimos: Como desejar Pai - Falou respeitosamente - Agora porque Zeus lhe deu essa missão ? Não seria a sua predileta para ele enviar ou isso pode ser uma armadilha ? - Falou seriamente.

Seiya: Atena está com os combates se iniciando com Poseidon que está sob o controle de um humano e Hades logo despertará...Os dois irmãos de meu pai são teimosos e não esqueceriam a rivalidade tão fácil e se for alguma armadilha farei Zeus se arrepender - Falou manifestando o seu cosmo, mas, sabia que isso estava estranho o despertar dos demônios vindo ao mundo terreno, apesar que eles sempre transitavam no mundo, nunca chamavam a atenção desnecessária.

 **Olimpo**

No templo de Zeus o rei dos deuses estava com uma presença coberta por um manto negro,

Derrotarei Ares como parte do acordo - Falou para o rei do olimpo.

Zeus: O poder dele está diferente não o subestime - Falou seriamente - Como parte do nosso acordo o Olimpo não tomará parte na guerra que vocês estão prestes a iniciar contra os anjos.

Sim..Até mais deus do trovão - Falou desaparecendo.

Zeus: O meu trono será mantido não importa o custo - Falou friamente porque o atual poder de Ares o tornava perigoso demais, mesmo que agora ele esteja o obedecendo.

 **Templo de Ares**

Uma presença adentrava o templo do deus da guerra na terra indo em direção ao trono do mesmo.

Seiya: Héstia oque faz aqui ? - Perguntou observando a mulher.

Héstia: Vim lhe visitar ! - Falou sorrindo - O seu exército está se preparando para uma grande batalha - Falou seriamente porque notou as movimentações dos Bersekers.

Seiya: Sim por isso que estou na terra...Os demônios estão se movendo e Zeus pediu para eu cuidar desse assunto antes que vire algo maior - Falou seriamente.

Héstia: Tenha cuidado - Falou preocupada - Esses seres nunca fizeram grandes movimentos e agora se começaram a se mover uma gigantesca guerra pode envolver tudo - Falou seriamente.

Seiya: Não se preocupe - Falou se levantando do trono e indo ao encontro da deusa do fogo.

Meu senhor está quase tudo pronto - Falou Rigel se aproximando.

Héstia: Eu posso lhe acompanhar ? - Questionou surpreendendo os presentes.

Seiya: Héstia….Não será uma batalha comum e você sabe a reputação que tenho em combates - Falou olhando a deusa nos olhos.

Héstia: Isso não me importa...Algo me diz que isso não está certo ...Me permita lhe acompanhar - Falou não tendo dúvidas.

Seiya: Está bem - Falou sorrindo e olhou para Rigel - Informe que a deusa Héstia nos acompanhará aos batalhões - Ordenou.

 **Local desconhecido**

O ser encapuzado que conversava com Zeus retirou o seu manto revelando um jovem de pele clara com olhos verdes e cabelos castanhos por volta dos vinte anos,

Lord Belial estamos prontos - Falo um homem se curvando.

Belial: Ótimo ! - Falou andando sendo seguido pelo homem e olhando por sacada um grandioso exército - Minhas legiões chegou o momento dos deuses caírem e após o confronto contra os anjos terá inicio ! - Brandou tendo salva de gritos do exército - Esse será o começo do despertar do nosso senhor...Eliminem tudo em seu caminho e a primeira a cair será a predileta de Zeus a deusa Atena - Brandou com um sorriso; ' Zeus seu tolo você me deu acesso ao Olimpo e com isso consegui oque eu queria sobre as defesas do seu reino e a única deusa que pode se tornar um problema é a própria Atena e o seu sangue puro será uma oferenda ao meu senhor ..Um deus como Ares não será problema' - Finalizou em pensamento.

Continua

Espero que tenham gostado.


	10. Chapter 10

Saint seiya não me pertence.

 **Capítulo 10**

 **Santuário**

Um portal apareceu na entrada do local e do mesmo legiões de demônios começaram um ataque massivo contra o lar dos cavaleiros que protegem a deusa Atena. uma sangrenta batalha estava ocorrendo envolvendo cavaleiros de bronze prata tentando deter o avanço das legiões de demônios com a ajuda dos soldados. No templo de Atena a mesma estava segurando Nike e com o seu cosmo brilhando.

'Será que foi por causa dos demônios que Ares veio a terra ? ' - Se perguntou mentalmente porque estava indo visitar o deus da guerra, mas, o misterioso portal se abriu e as legiões de demônios começaram o ataque em massa ao santuário e as doze casas não estavam com todos os seus guardiões devido o acontecimento envolvendo Poseidon.

O sangue dos seus cavaleiros Atena serão derramados nesse santuário junto com o seu ! - Falou uma voz por cosmo com uma imagem astral de um ser usando uma armadura muito bela e com um poder sagrado.

Saori: Não pode ser… Esse poder você é Belial !? - Falou sem acreditar que o braço direito de Lúcifer estava no santuário e porque os demônios começaram a agir.

Belial: Muito boa percepção deusa da guerra…Nada irá lhe salvar nem mesmo o poder de Nike que lhe concede a vitória...As minhas oitenta legiões de demônios nunca serão vencidas por nada! - Brandou elevando o seu cosmo e direcionando na direção da barreira das doze casas como se estivesse a anulando surpreendendo os cavaleiros de ouro.

Saori: Não poder..A barreira - Falou em descrença e após a imagem astral desapareceu e acima dela estava o braço direito de Lúcifer enquanto as doze casas eram invadidas pelas legiões de demônios impedindo os cavaleiros de ouro se moverem.

Balial: A preferida de Zeus - Falou observando a deusa ficando a alguns metros de distância dela.

Não vou permitir que encoste nela ! - Falou uma voz por cosmo e uma lança caiu entre Atena e o demônio com vários cosmos surgindo no santuário.

Saori: Seiya .. - Sussurrou sentindo o cosmo dele enquanto o braço direito de Lúcifer sorria.

Belial: O deus da guerra em auxilio a sua mais odiada inimiga hahahaha...Serão dois olimpianos a cair hoje ou melhor três - Falou porque ao lado de Ares estava um outro poderoso cosmo e após uns instantes se materializaram como chamas entre Atena e o demônio.

Saori: Héstia !? - Falou surpresa reconhecendo a deusa do fogo usando um vestido branco com detalhes em ouro ao lado de Ares. 'Oque Mii e Katya me disseram é verdade...Héstia está interessada nele' - Pensou olha a deusa do fogo e Ares segurar a sua lança.

Seiya: Belial - Falou olhando o ex-Arcanjo - Suas legiões contra os meus Bersekers e os cavaleiros de Atena será uma batalha interessante - Falou com um sorriso e olhou pra a deusa do Fogo - Fique ao lado de Atena eu lutarei contra ele - Falou seriamente.

Héstia: Ele não e um adversário comum Seiya ! - Protestou - Nós três devemos lutar juntos contra ele - Falou sabendo o poder que o adversário possuía.

Seiya: Não se preocupe - Falou tranquilizando a deusa e olhou para Atena - Eu me encarregarei disso - Falou voltando a atenção para o oponente.

Belial: Não está sendo prepotente deus da guerra ? - Falou queimando a sua cosmo-energia manifestando uma espada na sua mão e as suas asas abertas - Um deus nunca será capaz de me derrotar ! - Falou com os olhos brilhando.

Seiya: Então veremos - Falou avançando contra o oponente que bloqueou o golpe com a espada, mas, causando uma grande destruição no templo da deusa da guerra, enquanto o oponente olhava surpreso.

Belial: Impossível ! - Falou sentindo o cosmo de Ares queimar por todo o templo o confrontando.

Seiya: Não sou o mesmo deus da guerra - Falou sorrindo mantendo o confronto de poder - Você sentirá na pele o poder do deus da guerra prepare-se **FLAMES OF WAR (CHAMAS DA GUERRA) -** Chamas vermelhas começaram a se manifestar e envolver os dois combatentes.

Belial: Oque você !? - Falou sentindo as chamas lhe envolverem totalmente.

Héstia: Ele se teleportaram - Falou preocupada por Ares.

Saori: Héstia….- Falou vendo a preocupação no rosto da deusa do fogo.

Atena-sama! A senhorita está bem ? - Falou Mii vindo em sua direção sendo seguida de Katya que estavam na salão do grande mestre e foram paralisadas pelo poder de Belial.

Saori: Eu estou bem… Tenho que refazer a barreira nas doze casas - Falou queimando o seu cosmo e notando os demônios tentando passar pela casa de escorpião.

Héstia: Eu lhe ajudarei - Falou manifestando o cosmo junto com a deusa da guerra.

Enquanto nas doze casas que momento era protegida por Mu em Áries, Aldebaran em Touro, Máscara da Morte em Câncer, Shaka em Virgem, Milo em escorpião, Shura em capricórnio e Afrodite em Peixes que agora eram apoiados pelos Bersekers de Ares e no salão do grande mestre os quatros centuriões guardavam à entrada olhando para as escadarias.

Deimos: Nunca pensei que isso ocorreria - Falou um pouco descontente.

Fobos: Protegermos esse santuário? Nem eu meu irmão - Respondeu com irritação de estar parado.

Anteros: São as ordens de nosso senhor - Falou seriamente.

Ênio: Não reclamem porque eles finalmente chegaram - Falou vendo os demônios passando pelo campo das rosas envenenadas do cavaleiro de peixes e outros voavam na direção do templo do grande mestre.

Deimos: Hora de nos divertirmos - Falou emanando o seu cosmo sendo seguido pelos demais.

 **Espaço Dimensional**

Um poderoso combate ocorria entre Seiya e Belial causando abalo no espaço que estavam, a surpresa era visível no rosto daquele que foi um arcanjo, que estava lutando contra o deus da guerra, ambos lançaram rajadas de energias de suas armas e após se afastaram alguns metros um do outro.

Belial: Como um deus conseguiu tal poder ? - Questionou para si mesmo - Parece que Zeus tinha razão em pedir para o eliminar - Falou irritado.

Seiya: Então meu pai ...- Rangeu os dentes de raiva - Me diga meu que ordenou o ataque ao santuário ? - Questionou ao seu oponente.

Belial: Hum...Não tenho porque lhe responder, mas, não...O alvo era você, mas, eu consegui tudo que queria sobre o olimpo ao visitar o rei dos deuses paranoico com a perda do seu amado trono - Respondeu concentrando o cosmo em sua espada - **L** **ÂMINA DO INFERNO**

 **(BLADE OF HELL)** \- A espada adquiriu uma forma gigantesca de energia que ele moveu contra o deus da guerra.

Seiya: Não serei derrotado tão fácil **FLAMES OF WAR(CHAMAS DA GUERRA)** \- As chamas vermelhas começaram a criar uma poderosa barreira detendo o golpe do seu adversário - Não me subestime ! - Falou usando as chamas para envolver a lâmina de energia.

Belial: As suas chamas não nada comparado a isso - Desfez lâmina de energia e chamas vermelhas semelhantes as de Ares começaram a se formar, mas, muito mais poderosas - Desapareça **HELL'S FLAMES(CHAMAS DO INFERNO) -** As chamas começaram a avançar contra o golpe de Ares que tentava deter o avanço do poder de Belial.

Seiya: O poder das chamas do inferno é realmente impressionante - Falou com os olhos fechados e abrindo novamente - A essência da chama que o titã Prometeu entregou aos mortais ... **FLAMES OF HEAVEN(CHAMAS DO CÉU )** \- Chamas brancas num tom dourado apareceram confrontando o poder das chamas criadas pelo braço direito de Lúcifer.

Belial: Alguém como você consegue controlar esse poder !? - Falou com admiração vendo o seu poder ser sobrepujado, era uma força que somente os puros de coração poderiam invocar e dentre os deuses do olimpo somente a deusa Héstia poderia controlar esse poder devido ser a deusa mais pura do olimpo e as mesmas chamas do fogo sagrado do céu.

Seiya: Eu admito que para mim é uma surpresa controlar essas chamas que somente a deusa do fogo conseguia controlar… Esse poder usarei para proteger aqueles que amo ! - Falou com a imagem de Atena aparecendo na sua mente e para a surpresa um vislumbre do rosto de Héstia passou por sua mente.

Belial: Hahahaha por acaso esqueceu que eu já fui um ser celestial !? - Falou sendo envolvido pelas chamas e apesar de estar sofrendo algum dano, as chamas não avançavam mais.

Seiya: Não me esqueci, mas, mesmo que elas não possam lhe machucar, você não poderá escapar disso ! - Falou concentrando um poderoso cosmo em sua lança - **ANNIHILATION OF HEAVENLY EXISTENCE (ANIQUILAÇÃO DA EXISTÊNCIA CELESTIAL) -** Deflagrou uma grande massa de poder abalando a dimensão que estavam.

Belial: Ares seu maldito ! - Falou sendo atingido pelo poder do golpe do deus da guerra.

Seiya: Não há como ter sobrevido a esse golpe - Falou fechando os olhos, mas, arregalou de surpresa - Impossível…- Falou em descrença vendo o corpo ensanguentado do seu adversário com vida, mas, com a armadura que usava totalmente destruída e parecia que a pele dele estava se abrindo com uma outra forma se revelando, fazendo o deus da guerra se recuperar após uns momentos - Então vai assumir a sua verdadeira forma ? ..Não vou permitir ! - Falou avançando concentrando eletricidade em seu punho - **KERAUNOS** \- O poder que somente Zeus controlava, mas, com a vida como humano sendo o cavaleiro de pégaso, conseguiu adquirir esse conhecimento mesmo que inconscientemente lhe dado as vitórias contra os deuses e como Ares tinha dominado a sua essência, lançando vários golpes semelhantes ao **Pegasus RyuuseiKen** , mas, com uma força muito mais poderosa atingindo o oponente debilitado.

Belial: Não serei derrotado por um mero deus ! - Falou com raiva, mas, não estava conseguindo assumir a sua forma original e o poder lançado contra ele ao mesmo tempo que lhe atingia estava lhe selando no corpo mortal.

Seiya: Acabou - Sussurrou concentrando uma onda final de poder contra o oponente.

Continua

Legenda:

Keraunos em grego significa raio.

Espero que tenham gostado.


	11. Chapter 11

Saint Seiya não me pertence

 **Capítulo 11**

 **Santuário**

A batalha contra as legiões de demônios continuava, mas, agora estava com cavaleiros e Bersekers lutando lado a lado estavam contendo o ataque, a barreira nas doze casas tinha sido restabelecida com o cosmo de Atena e Héstia. O salão do grande mestre ainda era guardado pelos pretorianos, ou melhor somente Anteros e Ênio os gêmeos Deimos e Fobos estavam descendo as doze casas e continuavam eliminando os demônios.

Belial foi um tolo ! - Falou um homem aparecendo nos céus do santuário usando um manto vermelho e negro - Todas legiões recuem agora ! - Brandou seriamente e os demônios começaram a recuar - Ares - Sussurrou sentindo o deus da Ares aparecendo de um portal dimensional.

Seiya: As legiões de Belial estão recuando sob o seu comando - Falou vendo os demônios recuarem.

Não tenho interesse em lhe enfrentar deus da guerra - Falou não podendo ser visto o seu rosto coberto pelo manto - Belial se precipitou em iniciar algo que nem todos os demônios estavam de acordo - Falou seriamente.

Seiya; Hum...Me diga somente um coisa….Meu pai estava em contato com vocês ? - Perguntou seriamente.

Sim - Falou desaparecendo.

Seiya: Zeus…- Falou olhando para os céus e sendo envolvido por sua cosmo-energia e desaparecendo.

 **Olimpo**

O rei dos deuses estava observando os acontecimentos na terra e tinha irritação no rosto e preocupação.

Zeus: Demônios malditos ! - Gritou furioso e após sentiu o cosmo de Ares na frente do seu templo e após uma explosão com dois dos seus guerreiros voando na sua direção feridos e o deus da guerra queimando o seu cosmo com os olhos brilhando.

Seiya: Pai…- Falou friamente e notando mais guerreiros de Zeus tentarem lhe cercar - Não se intrometam nisso ! **FLAMES OF WAR (CHAMAS DA GUERRA) -** Falou queimando o seu cosmo e chamas vermelhas começaram a criar uma barreira com Zeus e e ele dentro - Se tentarem avançar serão queimados por essas chamas - Falou indo em direção ao rei dos deuses.

Zeus: Sabe que essa sua atitude não ficará impune ! - Falou com raios saindo da sua mão e avançando contra contra o seu filho, mas, com o mesmo bloqueando com o próprio punho o golpe causando um grande impacto.

Seiya: Não ficará impune ? Eu estou servindo ao olimpo nesses anos e fiquei longe daquilo que eu desejo e amo ! - Falou com o cosmo aumentando - Você arriscou a vida dela ! - Disse desaparecendo e reaparecendo ao lado do deus socando o rosto o fazendo sangrar se ajoelhando devido a força do golpe e o impacto gerar uma outra onda de choque.

Zeus: Ares …- Falou tocando o rosto sangrando o seu Ikhor.

Seiya: Mesmo que você não tenha ordenado o ataque, colocou a vida de Atena em risco por medo de perder esse maldito trono !- Falou segurando o punho do deus do trovão que tentou lhe acertar com o punho envolvido de cosmo.

Zeus: Ares acalma-se…- Falou sentindo o cosmo do filho não parar de crescer com uma poderosa fúria e sede de sangue como na mitologia.

Seiya! - Falou uma voz que fez o deus da guerra parar de emanar o seu cosmo.

Seiya: Atena …- Sussurrou vendo ela atravessar as suas chamas usando o seu cosmo.

Saori: Oque estava pretendo fazer !? - Questionou porque sentiu o cosmo de Ares no santuário e era o cosmo que ela conheceu na mitologia e não aquele que ele transmitiu quando o reencontrou de novo no santuário após os três anos.

Seiya: Pergunte ao seu querido pai sobre o acordo dele com os demônios...O olimpo morreu para mim ! - Falou andando passando ao lado de Atena e a olhando brevemente. ' Eu posso ter mudado, mas, ainda sou o mesmo quando fico furioso, ela nunca me amará porque eu não entendo isso ?' - Pensou vendo o olhar dela que no fundo era de medo dele. O deus do trovão olhou o deus da guerra sair do seu templo e a sua filha o olhar intrigado.

Saori: Oque houve pai ? - Questionou seriamente.

Na entrada do templo de Zeus estava alguns deuses dentre eles Apolo trajando uma armadura dourada com um arco.

Apolo: Por acaso enlouqueceu Ares para atacar o nosso pai !? - Falou seriamente para o deus da guerra que parou e olhou os presentes, que além dos servos de Zeus estava Hermes, Dionísio, Afrodite, Hera e Héstia.

Seiya: Não tenho que lhe dar explicações Apolo - Falou seriamente fechando e abrindo os olhos - O olimpo morreu para mim querido irmão não tenho nada nesse lugar somente me dê passagem - Falou olhando nos olhos do deus da guerra.

Apolo: E se eu não der ? - Falou com o seu cosmo queimando.

Seiya: Então lutaremos mesmo que não seja o meu desejo - Falou com o seu cosmo queimando.

Héstia: Parem os dois ! - Interviu a deusa que veio junto com Atena do santuário para ao Olimpo - Apolo dê passagem para Ares - Falou seriamente ficando na frente do deus do Sol.

Apoio: Por acaso está do lado dele Héstia ? - Questionou olhando a deusa do fogo.

Hera: Minha irmã oque está fazendo ? - Falou não entendo a atitude da irmã.

Seiya: Héstia não precisa se intrometer nisso - Falou colocando a mão no ombro dela.

Héstia: Seiya...Me diga somente uma coisa…Meu irmão tem haver com os movimentos dos demônios ? - Questionou surpreendendo os demais.

Seiya: Sim…- Falou olhando a reação dos demais.

Apolo: Meu pai…- Sussurrou apertando o punho com força.

Héstia: Não tem porque defender Zeus... Apolo nos dê passagem. - Falou no plural que fez os deuses levantarem uma sobrancelha e Afrodite ficar com uma expressão irritada.

Seiya: Héstia oque você - Não terminou de falar porque a deusa o beijou o surpreendendo e os demais.

Héstia: Não vou ficar longe do homem que amo - Revelou sorrindo - Posso lhe fazer companhia no mundo mortal ? - Perguntou um pouco receosa.

Seiya: Héstia...Se realmente desejar - Falou porque sentiu Atena atrás dele e estava vendo a cena e talvez essa oportunidade de matar esse sentimento de vez e a deusa do fogo poderia ser aquela que o ajudaria nessa jornada.

Héstia: Sim ! - Falou o abraçando e vendo o olhar de Atena sobre ambos.

Hera: Irmã - Falou surpresa dos acontecimentos.

Afrodite: 'Héstia sua maldita como ousa !, mas, parece que Atena está a ponto de atacar vendo Ares sendo abraçado, isso está ficando interessante' - Pensou sorrindo olhando a deusa da guerra.

Saori: Seiya…- Sussurrou com um sentimento crescendo dentro dela e os seus olhos sobre os dois - SEIYA ! - Gritou para ele com o seu cosmo queimando.

Héstia: Oque ocorreu Atena ? - Falou a deusa do fogo ainda abraçada o deus da guerra.

Saori: Eu...Preciso conversar com Seiya a sós ! - Falou segurando forte o seu báculo, porque esse sentimento era novo para ela.

Seiya: Está tudo bem - Falou olhando nos olhos da deusa da guerra - Só que não no Olimpo ...Vamos para o meu templo na terra - Falou seriamente.

Saori: Está bem - Falou se aproximando dele e notando a deusa do Fogo ainda segurar a mão dele e os cosmo dos três brilhando desapareceram do olimpo.

Continua

Espero que tenham gostado.


	12. Chapter 12

Saint Seiya não me pertence.

 **Capítulo 12**

 **Templo de Ares**

O deus da guerra chegou acompanhado de Atena e Héstia, os Bersekers estavam retornando do santuário após a batalha contra as legiões de Belial que tinha recuado.

Seiya: Oque deseja falar Atena ? - Falou usando uma toga que branca após retirar a sua armadura.

Saori: Posso lhe falar a sós ? - Falou olhando para a deusa do fogo.

Héstia: Acho que a conversa também me interessa...Já que decidi ficar ao lado de Seiya na terra - Falou seriamente num tom provocativo.

Seiya: Ela tem razão...Não há porque estarmos a sós...Héstia se confessou e você ouviu não ? - Falou olhando para a deusa da guerra.

Saori: Eu...Acha que estou o amando ? Não é muita presunção da sua parte ? - Falou sorrindo provocando e com o olhar lhe desafiando.

Seiya: Hahaha tem razão...A menina predileta não olharia para mim, mas, colocou os olhos em um mortal - Falou ficando frente a frente com Atena.

Saori: Ora seu ! - Tentou lhe atingir com um tapa, mas, que Ares deteve com a mão direita.

Seiya: Nervosa minha querida ? Você precisa de alguém que lhe ensine boas maneiras - Falou a olhando nos olhos.

Héstia: Diga logo oque deseja Atena...O seu olhar quando eu abracei Seiya não foi de uma mulher que não estava se importando e sim de uma com o raiva de estarem tocando oque lhe pertence - Falou olhando a cena.

Seiya: Eu realmente a amo Atena e nunca vou me esquecer desse sentimento, mas, não vou ficar sofrendo a eternidade por você não me amar ou lhe tomar a força - Falou largando a mão dela.

Saori: Seiya….- Falou apertando os seus punhos - Meu pai confessou oque fez...Eu somente quero lhe agradecer por me ajudar - Falou o olhando nos olhos.

Seiya: Entendo ..Não precisa agradecer porque Zeus me queria morto e por isso o acordo com os demônios… Não se preocupe que não atacarei a terra ou os seus queridos humanos e se era somente isso pode se retirar - Falou fechando os olhos e abrindo novamente.

Héstia: Se não confessar os seus sentimentos Atena não terá uma segunda chance porque eu não vou permitir isso e você viverá a eternidade se lamentando de não confessar os seus sentimentos, mesmo que o seu amor seja para os cavaleiros, isso não inclui o sentimento de mulher - Falou seriamente e ocorreu um silencio no local.

Seiya: Héstia oque você - Foi interrompido por Atena o beijando para a sua surpresa.

Saori: Eu te amo e não quero me arrepender de não confessar esse sentimento - Falou com algumas lágrimas nos olhos.

Héstia: Finalmente ! - Falou sorrindo e abraçando os dois - Agora só falta decidirmos quem será a primeira a se casar ou casamos as duas ao mesmo tempo - Falou para surpresa dos dois.

Seiya: Oque !? - Falou surpreso e Atena vermelha.

Héstia: Você vai ter que duas esposas meu amor - Falou como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo - Ter duas esposas não é muito incomum assim e Atena acredito que não terá nada contra - Falou olhando a jovem deusa vermelha.

Saori: Isso bem ..É uma surpresa Héstia nunca esperaria esse tipo de coisa de você - Falou tentando voltar a tonalidade normal.

Héstia: Não é uma ideia que eu não tenha pensado muito sobre ela durante alguns anos - Falou sorrindo - Acho que devo confessar algo….Eu estava interessada no cavaleiro de Pégaso, quando soube que ele e Ares eram os mesmos foi uma surpresa ...Só que essa era a chance de eu poder viver esse sentimento...A ideia de eu me confessar para você Atena sobre os sentimentos por o seu protetor passou pela minha mente, mas, eu sabia dos riscos que ele correria...Só que agora não temos que nos preocupar com isso e somente sermos felizes - Confessou olhando os dois.

Seiya: Héstia…- Sussurrou a beijando de leve.

Saori: Eu também quero um beijo - Falou sendo beijada por ele.

Seiya: Pronto - Falou acariciando o rosto de ambas que fecharam os olhos apreciando o carinho.

Saori: Eu gostaria de aproveitar esses momentos, mas, tenho que voltar ao santuário ...Os cavaleiros logo ficaram preocupados com a minha ausência - Falou lembrando que muitos ficaram confusos com a ajuda de Ares e ainda tinha a batalha contra Poseidon em andamento.

Seiya: Hum...Se desejar posso ajudar contra Poseidon - Falou seriamente e ela negou com a cabeça - Como desejar, mas, vocês tem certeza que desejam ser minhas esposas ? - Questionou e ambas sorriram com o mesmo ajoelhando - Então tenho que fazer o pedido oficialmente...Atena...Héstia aceitam se tornarem as minhas esposas ? Sei que será algo que surpreenderam muitos com a notícia e eu mesmo estou surpreso com esse acontecimento - Falou sinceramente porque não esperava estar nessa situação.

Sim ! - Falaram ambas ao mesmo tempo sorrindo e o cosmo dos três começou a ressoar pelo templo surpreendendo os demais que estavam próximos, ou melhor, todo o santuário de Ares.

 **Santuário**

O local ainda estava em alerta devido o ataque sofrido e a ajuda dos Bersekers de Ares com o próprio deus da guerra foi a grande surpresa que ninguém esperava que ocorre-se e o retorno dos cavaleiros comandados por Saga enviados em Asgard e que tinham entrado em combate contra os generais marinas e o deus Poseidon que estava sendo controlado pelo irmão do cavaleiro de gêmeos. No salão do grande mestre estava reunido os cavaleiros de ouro junto com as saintias e Atena lhes contando sobre Ares, ou melhor, Seiya sendo o deus da guerra que surpreendeu os cavaleiros de ouro, mas, sem revelar da decisão que ocorreu no templo do deus da guerra como se estivesse ganhando coragem para revelar. Saori: Há mais um coisa que preciso que saibam - Falou se levantando e olhando todos seriamente - Quero anunciar meu casamento com Ares, ou melhor, Seiya - Falou e após um silêncio ocorreu no local e os rostos brancos inclusive das saintias que não sabiam dessa noticia.

OQUE !? - Foi o grito em coro dos presentes no templo do grande mestre. Enquanto Atena começou a narrar os acontecimentos do envolvimento dela junto com o cavaleiro de Pégaso que desconheciam tal envolvimento e agora ele sendo Ares após os acontecimentos que ocorreram no olimpo e a conversa deles no templo de Ares.

Saga: Atena-sama oque acabou de revelar ….Não podemos lhe impedir de tomar essa decisão, somente lhe apoiar no caminho que deseja seguir - Falou seriamente, mas, com a surpresa ainda estampada no rosto.

Saori: Obrigado Saga - Falou sorrindo para os presentes.

 **Local desconhecido**

O homem que apareceu no santuário para recuo das legiões de Belial estava olhando para o corpo do mesmo em espécie de uma câmara com algumas sombras ao seu redor.

Não acredito que Ares conseguiu sobrepujar Belial - Falou umas das sombras.

Ele deveria ter assumido a sua forma verdadeira e ter eliminado o deus da guerra - Falou seriamente outra voz.

Ares está mudado e o seu poder é algo que devemos nos atentar...O renascer do nosso senhor logo vai ocorrer e esse mundo será nosso - Falou o ser encapuzado que apareceu no santuário - O sangue dos deuses será derramado e após os céus cairão perante o nosso poder - Falou com uma cosmo-energia vermelha escura em volta de si.

Continua

Espero que tenham gostado. Eu optei pelo casamento de Ares com Héstia e Atena rsrs e bem Afrodite vai aprontar para esses três rsrs.


	13. Chapter 13

Saint Seiya não me pertence. Conteúdo adulto no capítulo.

 **Capítulo 13**

 **Santuário**

A notícia do casamento de Atena era de conhecimento de todo o santuário e os preparativos para a união estava sendo realizada e a outra novidade que a deusa Héstia também se casaria era de ciência de todos que ficaram surpresos com a notícia, mas, não questionaram para Atena, somente tornou-se o entre alguns dentro do santuário, mas, o provável despertar de Hades mantinha todos em alerta. No templo de Atena a mesma estava sorridente sabendo que a data do casamento estava se aproximando e estava reunida com Mii e Katya que estavam felizes pela deusa da sabedoria apesar de ambas terem adquiridos sentimentos por Seiya.

Saori: Nunca pensei que ficaria assim hihihi - Falou enquanto provava o vestido que usaria no casamento.

Mii: É muito lindo senhorita - Falou olhando o vestido branco com detalhes em dourado.

Katya: Mii tem toda a razão….Está divino - Falou com um sorriso no rosto.

Saori: Estou muito nervosa e o despertar de Hades também está se aproximando - Falou com um pouco de temor que algo pode-se ocorrer no dia do casamento e ainda tinha os deuses olimpianos que foram pegos de surpresa com o anúncio do casamento dela e Héstia com Seiya.

 **Templos de Ares**

A notícia do casamento do deus da guerra como ocorreu no santuário causou uma grande surpresa e a presença de Afrodite no templo do deus da guerra causando uma grande confusão, com ela tendo uma discussão com a deusa do fogo e a raiva do deus da guerra, mas, a mesma foi salva da ira de Ares por Deimos e Fobos que interviram em prol de sua mãe, mesmo eles não concordando com a união do seu pai com Atena, mas, o poder atual dele não fizeram eles ficarem contra, porque apesar dele ter mudado, quando o assunto se tratava de Atena e Héstia ele voltava a ser o mesmo de antes só que muito mais poderoso.

Senhor Seiya - Falou ajoelhado Rigel na frente do deus da guerra sentado em seu trono.

Seiya: Como foi a missão ? - Questionou

Rigel: Em Asgard como suspeita existe outro cosmo oculto se movendo - Respondeu.

Seiya: Hum...Com o despertar de Hades se aproximando…Uma guerra santa irá se iniciar e provável que em Asgard ocorra algo...Preciso que fique atento a isso - Falou seriamente.

Rigel: Como desejar meu senhor - Falou respeitosamente.

Seiya: Eu queria que o casamento fosse sem incidentes, mas, isso talvez não vá ocorrer - Falou com irritação.

Rigel: Não se preocupe ...Hades não deve tentar um ataque antes de avaliar as mudanças que o casamento de Atena trará - Falou vendo a expressão da guerra.

Seiya: No olimpo mudanças podem ocorrer ...Só que meu querido pai desejar guerra ele terá a maior de todas ! - Falou com os olhos brilhando perigosamente.

Rigel: Estarei ao seu lado meu senhor - Falou sorrindo porque tinha adquirido uma amizade com o homem e tinha se tornado leal a ele independente do que ocorre-se.

 **Santuário**

O dia do casamento tinha finalmente chegado com o santuário tendo a presença de deuses do olimpo exceto Zeus, os Bersekers de Ares estavam reunidos na cerimônia que uniria o deus da guerra com Atena e Héstia, ambas as deusas estavam belíssimas tendo o deus da guerra trajando um manto branco com detalhes em ouro as esperando no altar no casamento que a própria deusa Hera iria presidir uma união que gerou muitas surpresas para todos. Não ocorrendo nada anormal e sendo um casamento sem anormalidades, tendo uma magnífica festa e chegando finalmente a noite aonde nos os três estavam num belo quarto decorado tendo as duas mulheres usando camisolas brancas revelando o corpo belíssimo de ambas e o deus da guerra com um roupão.

Seiya: Vocês estão lindas - Falou se aproximando e abraçando as duas e beijando na boca.

Héstia: Vamos cuidar muito bem do nosso marido hihihi - Falou abrindo o roupão dele que revelou o mesmo completamente nu e acariciando o corpo dele e chegando ao membro do mesmo. A deusa da sabedoria que via a cena com as bochechas rosadas, a mesma mordeu o lábio e começou a acariciar o corpo do marido e chegando a masculinidade.

Seiya; Héstia ..Atena Ahh - Gemeu sentindo o toque delas no seu membro que estava totalmente ereto.

Saori: Seiya - Falou beijando o mesmo nos lábios e Héstia beijou o seu pescoço, guiando o mesmo para cama se sentando e ambas as mulheres de joelhos tendo o membro dele ereto na frente delas e começaram a a beijar a masculinidade dele, lambendo levemente e após a colocando dentro da boca intercalando entre as duas.

Seiya: Isso Ahhh céus - O prazer que elas estavam lhe proporcionando era incrível e o estava deixando surpreso com as duas esposas, começando a sentir o membro latejar e liberar a sua semente para elas, as mesmas após apreciarem a semente dele começaram a se despir ficando totalmente nuas revelando seus belos corpos, tendo a deusa do fogo o corpo mais adulto do que Atena.

Héstia: Atena você pode ir primeiro - Falou sorrindo guiando a deusa para se deitar na cama e o do deus da guerra olhar a cena e a intimidade de Saori úmida.

Seiya: Saori …- Falou começando a acariciar a intimidade dela com uma mão tocando o seu clitóris e a outra acariciando o corpo até chegar aos seios, ele foi o amante de Afrodite por muito tempo e conhecia muito bem como dar prazer a uma mulher e os gemidos que a deusa começou a emitir o estavam deixando louco.

Saori: Seiya...AHHHH ! - Gemeu alto sentindo ele usar a língua dentro dela saboreando o seu sabor, enquanto Héstia observava a cena sentada com os olhos brilhando com luxúria e amor mesclados.

Saori: Eu…- Não terminou a frase porque sentiu o corpo contrair e liberar algo que estava preso dentro dela, um prazer que ela nunca experimentou a deixando com a respiração ofegante.

Seiya: Atena …- Falou provando o sabor dela - Isso vai doer um pouco meu amor - Falou olhando nos olhos dela com o membro posicionado na frente de sua intimidade.

Saori: Vem - Falou sorrindo sendo penetrada pelo marido.

Seiya: Saori Ahhhh - Gemeu sentindo as sensações dentro dela, era úmida, quente e extremamente apertada quando avançava, parando ao sentir a barreira dela e olhando nos seus olhos, lhe tomou a sua virgindade, tendo a deusa soltar um grito que foi abafado por um beijo dele, enquanto ele ficava parado esperando ela se acostumar com o intruso dentro dela, além de brincar com os seios macios dela a tentando distrair, o mesmo começou a emanar o seu cosmo para lhe confortar e tendo ela seguindo o mesmo ato sorrindo.

Saori: Pode se mover meu amor - Falou tendo ele se movendo lentamente dentro dela aumentando as penetrações e com o tempo a dor não era mais sentida e somente um prazer que Atena que nunca pensou que experimentaria, tendo os quadris da mesma se movendo ajudando nas penetrações.

Seiya: Atena AHHHHHH ! - Gemeu sentindo o corpo dentro o apertar mais e o cosmo o estava tentando sugar o mesmo dentro dela, começando a atingir os pontos sensíveis dela e o seu ponto G que a fez gemer alto sem controle algum e segurar os lençóis da cama com força.

Saori: AHHHHH SEIYA ! - Gemeu sentindo o corpo dela se contrair e um uma onda poderosa de prazer querendo se libertar.

Seiya: Isso meu amor AHHHH - Gemeu sentindo o corpo dela chegar ao ápice e não demorando muito o mesmo liberar a sua semente no ventre fértil dela, jatos poderosos dentro dela.

Héstia: Agora é a minha vez - Falou a deusa do fogo ofegante porque o corpo estava queimando como nunca e a intimidade da mesma estava totalmente úmida.

Seiya: Héstia - Falou saindo com o membro ainda ereto de dentro de Atena que gemeu ao sentir ele a retirar, a deusa do fogo o beijou e deitou-se para a surpresa dele em cima de Atena, dando-lhe uma visão magnífica.

Saori: Héstia …- Sussurrou sentindo o peso do corpo da deusa em cima dela, com ela acariciando o seu rosto.

Héstia: Devemos nos acostumar a dar prazer para ele juntas - Falou sussurrando em seu ouvido - Venha meu amor - Falou com volúpia na voz.

Seiya: Como desejar minha senhora - Falou colocando o membro na intimidade da mesma e a penetrando, sentindo para a sua surpresa um calor intenso e ela era mais apertado do que Atena que o deixou louco com a sensação, chegando na barreira do hímen dela o quebrando, enquanto a mesma mordeu o lábio para conter o grito de dor, o mesmo estava usando o seu cosmo como fez com Atena para lhe confortar.

Saori: Não se preocupe a dor logo vai passar e você vai sentir um prazer totalmente novo - Falou beijando de leve os lábios da deusa do fogo.

Seiya: Eu vou me mover meu amor - Começou a se mover dentro dela, apreciando as sensações e o calor intenso que a deusa transmitia e o cosmo da mesma emitindo junto com o dele e Atena junto.

Héstia: Ahhhh isso CÉUS! - Gritou sentindo o prazer das movimentações, com seus pontos sensíveis e finalmente o ponto G estavam deixando a deusa sentindo prazeres incríveis.

Seiya: Héstia eu AHHH ! - Gemeu sentindo ela chegar ao clímax quase no momento que o mesmo que o estava despejando o seu sêmen dentro dela.

Héstia: Ahhhh céus ...Espero que esteja pronto a noite meu amor hihihi - Falou com os olhos brilhando e sentindo ele retirar o membro dentro dela.

Saori: Hihihi essa será a sua maior guerra - Falou com luxúria na voz.

Seiya: Oque vocês duas estão planejando ? - Perguntou sorrindo maroto com as duas mulheres que o olhavam sorrindo maliciosamente, tendo a mente dele com várias possibilidades do que ocorreria.

Continua

Espero que tenham gostado


	14. Chapter 14

Saint Seiya não me pertence. Desculpem os erros de português.

 **Capítulo 14**

 **Santuário**

O selo de Hades tinha se rompido dois meses após o casamento de Atena e os cavaleiros estavam em alerta máximo, os Bersekers somente alguns selecionados estavam protegendo as doze casas pelas ordens de Ares que não se encontrava no santuário, somente Atena e Héstia que estavam juntas no salão do grande mestre com Rigel ao lado de ambas.

Rigel: Os Bersekers estão em prontidão nas doze casas reforçando a proteção até esse templo …..Incluindo dois pretorianos Ênio e Anteros - Falou seriamente.

Héstia: As minhas sacerdotisas poderão vir a qualquer momento auxiliar com o meu chamado - Falou se manifestando.

Saori: Obrigado - Falou sorrindo para ambos - Não acredito que Hades atacará sem avaliar a situação atual e o maior perigo nessa era são os demônios que estão expandindo o seu cosmo pela terra - Falou seriamente sentindo a manifestação do poder desses seres.

Rigel: Uma poderosa guerra santa está para se iniciar envolvendo os demônios - Falou em concordância com Atena.

 **Castelo de Hades**

Um local aonde toda a vida foi extinta surgiu o castelo do senhor do mundo dos mortos e no local estava reunidos os espectros sendo comandos pela bela Pandora, na frente do castelo três poderosos cosmo podiam ser sentidos tendo os soldados comuns na frente dos três homens.

O deus da guerra e seus filhos ! - Falou um dos soldados em descrença da situação atual.

Seiya: Eu desejo uma audiência com Hades - Falou trajando uma túnica vermelha.

Isso é uma surpresa ! - Falou uma voz atrás dos soldados.

Senhor Radamanthys - Sussurrou um dos soldados vendo um homem trajando uma surplice se aproximando do deus da guerra e seus filhos que estavam observando a situação.

Radamanthys: O casamento de Ares com Atena e Héstia foi uma grande surpresa e agora o deus da guerra vem pessoalmente ao castelo do Lord Hades - Falou encarrando o deus a sua frente.

Seiya: Somente vim falar com Hades juiz do submundo - Falou normalmente.

Radamanthys: Vir ao castelo do adversário desarmado não é uma boa estratégia - Falou perigosamente.

Deimos: Meu pai me permita lidar com esse assunto - Falou sorrindo perigosamente.

Seiya: Não….Eu mesmo vou me encarregar disso ! - Falou seriamente e após um sorriso surgiu no seu rosto - Acha que preciso de minha armadura ? - Falou queimando o seu cosmo e num instante todos os soldados que estavam ao redor se ajoelharam com o poder que o deus da guerra emanava, inclusive o próprio Radamanthys se ajoelhou - Isso somente é uma amostra do meu poder Radamanthys - Falou seriamente com os olhos brilhando

Lord Ares - Pronunciou uma mulher se aproximando do local, não sendo nada menos que a representante de Hades.

Seiya: Pandora - Falou indo na direção da mulher, ficando frente a frente.

Pandora: Me desculpe por Radamanthys….Lord Hades o verá - Falou se curvando levemente.

Seiya: Fiquem aqui - Falou olhando para os gêmeos Fobos e Deimos que assentiram positivo. Adentrando o castelo com o juiz do mundo dos mortos e a representante de Hades o guiando chegando até um cômodo aonde estava uma grande arpa.

Pandora: Nos deixe a sós Radamanthys - Ordenou ao juiz que se curvou levemente, deixando o deus da guerra junto com a representante de Hades.

Seiya: Vejo que estamos a sós - Falou não sentindo mais a presença próxima de ninguém - Eu sei que Hades ainda está em seu corpo humano sem ter despertado - Falou seriamente surpreendendo a jovem.

Pandora: Não se pode enganar os deuses - Falou a jovem focando na arpa de leve e encarrando o deus da guerra.

Seiya: Não quero uma guerra santa contra Hades na atual situação que está os movimentos dos demônios sobre a terra - Falou olhando nos olhos da jovem.

Pandora: Atena e Hades sempre guerrearam desde a mitologia…..Meu senhor quer o domínio da terra para purificar esse mundo impuro, mas, os demônios são um perigo para qualquer deus, apesar que somente alguns estão se movendo - Respondeu ao deus a sua frente.

Seiya: Sim….Somente alguns dos líderes deles querem uma guerra e os demais somente estão observando….Uma guerra entre Hades e Atena será tudo que eles querem - Falou notando um sorriso de leve na mulher a sua frente.

Pandora: O seu cosmo é algo muito diferente do que eu imaginava - Falou se aproximando de Seiya e tocando o seu rosto levemente - Hades tirou tudo de mim...Vivo como sua escrava desde então - Revelou com surpreendendo o deus.

Seiya: Pandora - Sussurrou.

Pandora: Você emitiu levemente o seu cosmo para mim sair do cinza que estou vivendo desde criança para lhe ajudar correto ? - Questionou com um brilho diferente no olhar.

Seiya: Sim...Hades sempre faz do mesmo modo desde a mitologia para renascer nessa terra - Falou relembrando das guerras santas anteriores.

Pandora: Posso controlar os espectros sem o despertar de Hades e evitar uma guerra santa, mas, os deuses gêmeos serão um empecilho que terá que lidar - Finalizou tocando o colar que usava.

Seiya: Não se preocupe ….Cuidarei de Thanatos e Hypnos nos elísios - Falou seriamente para a representante de Hades.

 **Campos elísios**

Um local aonde somente os escolhido por deus podiam pisar, em um dos templos que existia no local um homem de cabelos e olhos num tom prateado tocava uma lira com o canto das ninfas acompanhado, mas, a música foi parada abruptamente com a presença de outra pessoa no local.

Oque o deus da guerra deseja aqui !? - Falou o homem que tocava a lira se levantando.

Seiya: Thanatos…- Falou se aproximando - Somente vim conversar com você e seu irmão Hypnos que está vindo após sentir o meu cosmo - Complementou sorrindo e não demorando para outro homem similar a Thanatos entrar no recinto, só que possuía cabelos e olhos dourados.

Thanatos: Saíam - Ordenou para as ninfas que estavam no local, com as mesmas se curvando e se retirando deixando somente os deuses sozinhos.

Hypnos: O seu casamento com Atena e Héstia foi uma surpresa que nunca imaginei que iria acontecer - Falou o deus do sono.

Seiya: Sim...Isso significa que uma guerra santa contra Atena terão que me enfrentar - Falou seriamente aumentando a tensão.

Thanatos: Por acaso veio nos intimidar !? - Falou com raiva o deus da morte.

Seiya: Se tivesse vindo com intenções à não ser conversar estaríamos lutando agora - Falou com um sorriso no rosto.

Hypnos: Thanatos acalme-se - Falou o deus do sono, avaliando a situação na sua frente e um confronto com Ares não era uma opção sábia.

Seiya: Como vocês estão cientes os demônios estão se movendo e isso coloca muitos panteões de deuses sob perigo - Falou seriamente olhando para ambos os irmão que agora estavam um ao lado de outro - A guerra santa contra Atena nessa era não deve ocorrer - Finalizou tendo os dois deuses se olhando.

Thanatos: O imperador Hades nunca concordaria com algo assim - Respondeu.

Seiya: Hades ainda não despertou no seu receptáculo….Sendo assim a decisão é de vocês dois - Falou surpreendendo os gêmeos.

Hypnos: O movimento dos demônios é perigoso para todos - Falou olhando para o seu irmão e depois o deus da guerra - O nosso senhor ainda não despertou como você mesmo disse Ares …..Você pretende uma guerra com os demônios correto ? - Questionou.

Seiya: Hahaha sim...Não vou permitir que eles andem pela terra depois do que eles tentaram no santuário - Respondeu vendo um pequeno sorriso surgir no deus do sono.

Hypnos: Não haverá uma guerra santa até segunda ordens - Falou e após olhando para Thanatos que ia protestar o fazendo se calar.

Seiya: Ótimo….- Falou sorrindo - Agora podem aproveitar a cantoria das ninfas - Finalizou saindo do local.

Thanatos: Hypnos oque você - Foi interrompido pelo seu irmão.

Hypnos: Irmão uma guerra contra Atena agora nos destruiria - Falou seriamente - Ares declarando guerra contra os demônios irá debilitar os exércitos de Ares e Atena, sendo a chance para iniciar uma guerra contra eles estando fracos e você sabe oque ocorreu no olimpo não ? Podemos usar a nosso favor - Falou imaginando as possibilidades.

Thanatos: Olhando por esse lado você tem razão...Só que a vida de Ares será minha ! - Falou sorrindo perigosamente.

Hypnos: Como desejar - Falou fechando os olhos.

 **Asgard**

A batalha contra os cavaleiros de Atena findou com a morte de todos os guerreiros deuses que estavam a serviço da representante de Odin, que no momento estava fazendo novamente as orações para o deus de Asgard para impedir o derretimento das calotas polares, a mesma abriu os olhos de surpresa ao sentir uma presença se aproximando.

Hilda: Quem é você !? - Perguntou vendo a presença se manifestar totalmente, se revelando Ares.

Seiya: Ares o deus da guerra - Revelou vendo a expressão preocupada da jovem - Não se preocupe não venho fazer qualquer mal a sua terra e sim lhe ajudar a lidar com um velho inimigo de Odin - Falou seriamente.

Hilda: Estou surpresa que um deus como você tenha vindo ajudar - Falou seriamente tentando sentir qualquer hostilidade na cosmo-energia - Não sinto qualquer intenção maligna no seu cosmo e sim um cosmo muito similar ao de Atena que senti apoiando os seus cavaleiros na batalha contra os guerreiros deuses e Poseidon - Revelou com a surpresa estampada no rosto.

Seiya: Não sou o mesmo deus da mitologia - Falou sorrindo e mudando a expressão olhando fixamente nos olhos da mulher - Loki logo despertará é necessário que seja detido o mais rápido possível e estou aqui para lhe ajudar sacerdotisa - Falou se curvando levemente.

Hilda: Ares….Vamos ao palácio Valhala - Falou sorrindo de leve.

Contínua

Espero que tenham gostado.


	15. Chapter 15

Saint Seiya não me pertence. Desculpem os erros de português.

 **Capítulo 15**

 **Asgard**

No palácio Valhala Seiya e Hilda estavam reunidos junto com a irmã da mesma Freya, a sacerdotisa de Odin olhava os movimentos do deus da guerra o mesmo fato era feito por Freya devido a aparição do deus da guerra em Asgard.

Seiya: Não tenho intenções nenhuma contra o reino de Odin - Falou notando os olhares em seus movimentos - A minha aparição repentina deve ter lhes surpreendido, mas, como lhe disse Hilda, Loki deve ser detido antes do seu despertar total - Falou olhando fixamente nos olhos das duas.

Hilda: Loki está no corpo de um médico da corte Andreas - Revelou seriamente, fazendo a irmã se surpreender.

Seiya: Então está acompanhando os movimentos dele ? - Falou com um sorriso de canto.

Hilda: Sim….Loki é uma ameaça para esse reino e a terra - Falou se aproximando do deus da guerra - Aceito a sua ajuda deus da guerra, mas, se tentar algo Ares contra Asgard - Falou com um olhar que fez o deus sorrir.

Seiya: Um olhar de uma valquíria - Falou sorrindo - Não tenho interesse algum nesse reino Hilda de Polaris - Falou ficando a poucos centímetros do rosto da mesma. A cena estava sendo observada por Freya que olhava com interesse e havia algo estranho no ar entre os três, uma atmosfera carregada diferente.

 **Olimpo**

No templo de Afrodite a mesma estava com um sorriso no rosto vendo oque estava ocorrendo em Asgard.

Afrodite: Você irá me pagar Ares e vejo que está surtindo efeito as flechas especiais de Eros - Falou maliciosamente porque ele tinha ordenado ao seu filho disparar no deus da guerra uma flecha que contém uma poderosa luxúria e que atrairia toda mulher que sentisse algum interesse por ele ser multiplicado infinitas vezes e Ares também seria afetado com desejo de possuir essas mulheres, claro que o efeito não seria para sempre, mas, tempo suficiente para ela se divertir e ver a cara de sofrimento de Atena, Héstia e principalmente a de Ares que provavelmente tentará lhe matar quando descobrir, mas, valia o risco ver os três sofrerem - Não vai demorar muito eles se divertirem entre si, talvez eu deva visitar Asgard - Falou maliciosamente.

 **Asgard**

Em frente a estátua de Odin estava Seiya com uma expressão séria no rosto lembrando do fato que ocorreu a pouco tempo com Hilda e a irmã dela o observando.

Seiya: Ocorreu o mesmo com Pandora….- Sussurrou para si - Oque está havendo ? - Falou fechando os olhos e queimando o seu cosmo não demorando muito para outra energia aparecer ao seu redor o fazendo abrir os olhos com fúria - Afrodite e Eros ! - Rangeu os dentes de raiva porque essa energia pertencia a deusa do amor e outra que ele reconheceu depois, isso significava problemas para ele.

Ares - Falou Hilda de aproximando do deus.

Seiya: Sim - Falou vendo que a sacerdotisa estaca um pouco tensa no olhar.

Hilda: Aqui está **Draupnir** que será possível selar Loki novamente na ânfora, mas, somente se ele o reconhecer - Falou segurando uma espécie de soco inglês dourado.

Seiya: Interessante …- Falou segurando a arma - Vou levar Loki para fora de Asgard para lutarmos, caso Draupnir não me reconheça terei que findar a vida do deus junto com a de Andreas - Falou seriamente.

Hilda: Acredito que ele o reconhecerá - Falou sorrindo e tocando na mão do deus da guerra.

Seiya: Hilda…- Falou sentindo o corpo aquecer devido aos poderes de Afrodite e Eros combinados.

Irmã !? - Falou Freya se aproximando para o alívio do deus da guerra para escapar do clima que estava se formando.

Hilda: Sim Freya - Falou sorrindo e por dentro também estava aliviada.

Freya: Andreas está aqui para vê-la - Respondeu.

Hilda: Obrigado irmã…..Agora é com você - Falou para o deus da guerra.

Seiya: Não se preocupe - Falou acompanhando a sacerdotisa junto com Freya. Os três chegaram ao salão aonde estava um homem os esperando e ao ver Ares o olhou fixamente por um breve instantes.

Andreas: Hilda-sama..Freya-sama - Falou se curvando para as duas princesas de Asgard o homem que possuía cabelos longos e vermelhos, com uma franja que cobre a maior parte do lado esquerdo do rosto,

Seiya: Loki - Falou o deus da guerra para a surpresa do homem - Revele-se filho de Odin - Falou com o seu cosmo queimando com uma armadura surgindo atrás dele.

Andreas: Oque - O mesmo não estava entendendo oque estava havendo, mas, um cosmo começou a se manifestar ao redor para a sua surpresa mudando o cabelo longo para azulado, com o formato exatamente igual à Andreas, e os olhos num tom rosa com pupilas vermelhas luminescentes, o mesmo foi coberto por uma armadura negra com elmo e alguns detalhes dourados, possuí duas joias com uma tonalidade violeta, tendo braço esquerdo possuí um escudo.

Loki: Isso é inesperado - Falou com uma voz sombria olhando para o deus da guerra ser coberto por sua armadura sem o seu escudo e lança manifestando um poderoso que parecia crescer infinitamente fazendo o filho de Odin olhar receoso ao notar Draupnir brilhando na mão de Ares.

Seiya: Então Draupnir me reconheceu - Falou fechando e abrindo os mesmos novamente - **FLAMES OF WAR (CHAMAS DA GUERRA)** \- Chamas vermelhas apareceram cercando ambos e os envolvendo totalmente os teleportando do salão deixando somente as duas irmãos. Em um ponto isolado de Asgard podia-se ser visto Ares com chamas o rodeando com Loki o encarrando manifestando o seu cosmo.

Loki: 'Ele conseguiu me teleportar usando essas chamas com facilidade' - Pensou com preocupação.

Seiya: Aqui poderemos lutar sem nos preocupar - Falou movendo as suas chamas contra o deus, mas, agora elas estavam destruindo tudo em seu caminho, fazendo o filho de Odin criar uma poderosa rajada de energia detendo o avanço das mesmas.

Loki: Não entendo porque está Ares, mas, não ficará no meu caminho ! - Falou avançando numa incrível velocidade, para golpear o oponente com o seu punho, mas, Ares bloqueou o golpe com mão esquerda causando uma grande onda de choque surpreendendo o mesmo.

Seiya: Você possui um poder impressionante filho de Odin - Falou com um sorriso segurando o punho de Loki com a mão esquerda o prendendo, ele moveu o seu punho direito que estava com Draupnir socando o estomago do oponente - O selarei novamente prepara-se ! - Falou desferindo uma sequẽncia de socos no oponente que estava preso.

Loki: Não pode ser ARG - Falou cuspindo sangue devido a intensidade dos golpes de Ares usando Draupnir enquanto tentativa se libertar em vão.

Seiya: Acabou ! **PEGASUS RYUUSEIKEN (METEORO DE PÉGASO)** \- O mesmo libertou o punho de Loki e usando o golpe que superava a velocidade da luz combinando com o poder da arma para selar o filho de Odin destruindo quase toda a armadura que ele usava o arremessando alguns metrôs de onde estavam.

Loki: N..Não pode ser ...Isso é impossível - Falou se levantando com grande dificuldade após o golpe do deus da guerra, o mesmo usando o seu cosmo para se recuperar do dano sofrido, mas, o mesmo tinha um medo claro no olhar vendo Ares se aproximar lentamente com a sua capa vermelha balançando ao vento.

Seiya: Se recuperou usando o seu cosmo os danos no corpo…Agora oque me diz disso ? - Questionou num sorriso desaparecendo e reaparecendo na frente do adversário - **PEGASUS SUI SEI KEN (COMETA DE PÉGASO)** \- Um poderoso cometa dourado foi disparado a queima roupa no oponente que teve a sua armadura totalmente destruída em instantes tendo o corpo do adversário arremessando pela força do cometa por uma grande distância colidindo com geleiras as destruindo em instantes causando uma grande destruição por onde passava - Acho que exagerei - falou para si mesmo vendo a destruição causada pelo golpe que usou muitas vezes como cavaleiro a serviço de Atena. Loki estava com o corpo fincado em uma geleira que não foi destruída pelo golpe de Ares.

Loki: 'Impossível um deus possuir esse poder...Esse corpo não está mais se movendo' - Pensou enquanto o cosmo do mesmo assumiu uma forma acima do corpo de Andreas que estava voltando ao normal.

Então abandonou o seu hospedeiro - Falou uma voz acima da alma de Loki que podia-se ver claramente,

Loki: Você ! - Falou assustado porque não tinha notado a presença do oponente tendo chamas brancas num tom dourado cercando a sua alma.

Seiya: A essência da chama que o titã Prometeu entregou aos mortais **FLAMES OF HEAVEN(CHAMAS DO CÉU ) -** Brandou com o braço direito com o punho aberto fechando tendo as chamas engolindo a alma do deus com Draupnir brilhando numa especie de estrela cadente, subiu aos céus a alma cercada pelo golpe de Ares e após caindo numa urna com o selo de Odin aprisionando novamente o deus maligno.

Seiya: Agora Andreas - Sussurrou usando as suas chamas para envolver o corpo do homem curando os seus ferimentos quase por completo. No palácio Valhala Hilda que estava acompanhando através do cosmo o combate sorriu ao sentir que Loki foi selado e Andreas ainda estava vivo graças ao poder de Ares que era impressionante.

Freya: Irmã - Falou chamando a atenção da sacerdotisa de Odin.

Hilda: Oque houve Freya - Questionou preocupada pela expressão da irma mais nova.

Freya: Trata-se de Ares - Falou seriamente.

Continua

Espero que tenham gostado.


	16. Chapter 16

Saint Seiya não me pertence. Conteúdo sexual adulto no capitulo. Desculpem os erros de português.

 **Capitulo 16**

 **Asgard**

No palácio Valhala em um dos quartos principais, havia três pessoas numas somente cobertas pelos lençóis da cama, sendo Seiya com Hilda e Freya dormindo junto com ele, o deus da guerra abriu os olhos lentamente, demorando alguns segundos após olhar para as duas irmãs deitadas junto com ele, o mesmo se teleportou da cama aparecendo na frente da mesma, vendo as duas se mexerem ao não sentirem mais ele, mas, ainda estavam dormindo com os olhos fechados.

Seiya: Afrodite - Sussurrou porque ele lembrava tudo que tinha ocorrido e uma grande dor estava crescendo dentro dele, apesar de amar Atena e Héstia não foi capaz de de resistir aos poderes de Afrodite combinados com os de Eros que o afetaram e Hilda e Freya ocasionando essa situação que se encontrava, o mesmo pegou a túnica que usava a vestindo novamente enquanto o seu olhar brilhava perigosamente se teleportando do quarto.

 **Olimpo**

A deusa do amor estava em seu templo sorrindo porque tinha assistido todo o acontecimento em Asgard e no fundo sentia um arrependimento de não pode ter participado na luxúria que ocorreu entre os três, a mesma estava usando um belo vestido que mostrava o seu belo corpo, a mesma estava tomando um dos vinhos de dionísio, quando sentiu um poderoso cosmo adentrar o seu templo.

Afrodite: Ele veio hihihi - Falou sorrindo porque essa seria a melhor parte - Ares gostou da diversão com as princesas de Asgard ? - Questionou olhando nos olhos do recém chegado.

Seiya: Porque sua maldita você teve que brincar assim !? - Falou tentando controlar o ódio que sentia crescendo dentro de si e a vontade de matar a deusa do amor que estava na sua frente.

Afrodite: Eu lhe dei um presente, duas princesas virgens sendo uma delas a sacerdotisa de Odin para o seu deleite - Falou tomando um gole de vinho - Agora oque Atena e Héstia vão pensar é oque você deveria se preocupar - Falou ficando a poucos centímetros do deus da guerra.

Seiya: Oque você quer Afrodite ? - Questionou seriamente se controlando para não avançar contra a deusa do amor.

Afrodite: Vingança meu amor e o seu olhar mostrando dor, culpa, arrependimento e desespero que nunca pensei que veria em alguém como você está me satisfazendo de uma maneira incrível - Falou tocando os lábios dele com o polegar - Meu único arrependimento é não ter provado o seu sabor nessa reencarnação - Falou maliciosamente, com o deus segurando o seu punho.

Seiya: Sua miserável ! - Falou apertando o braço dela com força - Você nunca amou verdadeiramente ninguém e não sabe oque isso significa ...A dor que estou sentindo agora por ter traído Atena e Héstia é a pior que já senti ...Você está viva porque vai tirar esse efeito das flechas de Eros sobre mim ! - Falou com os olhos brilhando perigosamente.

Afrodite: Você poderia ter vindo ao Olimpo quando notou o mesmo cosmo, mas, não resistiu a luxúria - Falou sentindo ele soltar o seu braço - Provou o néctar das duas princesas para conseguir se controlar e poder vir ao olimpo ...Somente não entendo porque está resistindo a mim meu amor Hihihi - Falou mordendo o lábio levemente porque ela estava sendo afetada pela flecha que Eros lançou.

Seiya: Eu nunca voltarei a me deitar com você sua maldita ! Me arrependo de ter sido seu amante na mitologia - Falou vendo a deusa sorrir levemente.

Afrodite: Hihihi não seja assim….A única explicação de você estar resistindo é por causa da diversão que teve em Asgard ...Não é possível desfazer os efeitos da flecha, elas vão ficar por alguns anos ativo - Falou sentindo o cosmo de Ares se manifestar a fazendo se ajoelhar.

Seiya: Então você não me serve para nada - Falou friamente materializando a sua lança.

Afrodite: Se tocar em mim Atena e Héstia saberão oque houve em Valhala - Falou sentindo o cosmo de Ares a pressionar mais.

Seiya: Eu mesmo contarei à elas e me isolarei até esse efeito passar ..Adeus Afrodite - Falou concentrando uma grande quantidade de cosmo-energia.

Afrodite: Ares Não!...Eu..Posso concentrar os efeitos naquelas que já foram afetadas e se matar essa a desculpa para Zeus investir contra os humanos e não esqueça dos demônios que estão sob a terra que você ao se isolar deixará Atena e Héstia desprotegidas - Falou com tom de preocupação, mas, internacionalmente estava sorrindo porque esse era o seu plano para acalmar a fúria do deus da guerra.

Seiya: Isso significa que - Falou parando de emanar cosmo-energia e refletindo que somente Hilda e Freya estão sob o efeito, mas, Pandora era uma possibilidade porque sentiu internamente algo ao ver a representante de Hades - Faça Afrodite - Falou seriamente.

Afrodite: Como desejar - Falou com um sorriso manifestando o seu cosmo que o envolveu, ou melhor, todo o templo foi envolvido pelo cosmo da deusa do amor - Está feito meu amor - Falou provocando Ares.

Seiya: Somente um aviso Afrodite….Se revelar para Atena ou Héstia eu lhe jogo no tártaro sua miserável - Falou com os olhos brilhando perigosamente.

Afrodite: Hihihi então vai manter as amantes em segredo ? - Questionou não segurando o sorriso no rosto.

Seiya: Atena e Héstia não merecem esse sofrimento ...Somente será alguns anos para os mortais ...Que comparado a vida de deus não é nada - Falou seriamente.

Afrodite: Aproveite esses anos hihihi - Falou maliciosamente, mas, parou ao ver o olhar do deus da guerra que após uns momentos começou a sair do templo da mesma.

 **Asgard**

No palácio Valhala no quarto que estavam as duas princesas ambas acordaram quase ao mesmo tempo olhando uma para outra por uns momentos e não notando a presença do deus da guerra.

Hilda: Por Odin oque fizemos ! - Falou se levantando enrolada em um dos lençóis da cama enquanto lembrava que após a conversa sobre Ares com Freya que estava sentindo uma atração estranha pelo deus grego, o mesmo retornou com Andreas e por intermédio dela tinha ficado em Asgard para um banquete que foi o seu maior erro, mas, que numa noite que ela nunca pensou que viveria.

Freya: Céus oque nós fizemos - Falou mordendo o lábio controlando a excitação na voz, porque foi uma noite de completa luxúria entre os três e não foi pela bebida ambos estavam sóbrios quando começaram a se beijar no salão, avançando nas caricias até que vieram para o quarto aonde ambas entregaram-se para Ares lhe dando a sua virgindade e após fizeram amor várias vezes, era um fogo que cada vez que se uniam somente aumentava o desejo e a luxúria.

Hilda: Irmã…- Parou de falar ao notar a porta do quarto ser aberta e o deus da guerra com uma bandeja de café da manhã para o alívio de ambas porque pensaram que seria os servos.

Seiya: Precisamos conversar - Falou seriamente colocando a bandeja na cama.

Hilda: Sim...Depois do nós fizemos - Falou indo na direção da cama pegando algo na bandeja e comendo, o mesmo fez a irmã caçula.

Freya: Oque ocorrerá agora ? - Questionou olhando para a irmã e o deus da guerra.

Seiya: Estamos sob o efeito de uma das flechas e Eros combinados com o poder de Afrodite a deusa do amor - Revelou vendo a expressão de ambas de compreensão do porque agiram de uma maneira lasciva.

Hilda: Você disse 'estamos' isso significa que - Foi interrompida pelo deus da guerra.

Seiya: Sim...Não há como anular o efeito, ficaremos alguns anos assim - Falou não vendo a expressão de surpresa nelas.

Freya: Oque fará com Atena e Héstia ? - Questionou porque antes de renderem a luxúria tinha conversado um pouco e ele revelou o casamento com ambas as deusas.

Seiya: Eu não vou revelar ...Tenho medo do que vai ocorrer - Confessou.

Hilda: Entendo …- Sussurrou mordendo o lábio.

Freya: Melhor mantermos em segredo essa relação - Falou sentindo o corpo aquecer.

Seiya: Eu...Me desculpem por isso...Afrodite quis vingança contra mim e acabou as envolvendo - Falou se ajoelhando.

Hilda: Nós também temos culpa por não resistir - Falou olhando para a irmã que concordou com a cabeça e após o deus da guerra que ele levantou.

Seiya:Freya..Hilda eu - Foi interrompido por um beijo da sacerdotisa de Odin e ao mesmo tempo sentiu a mão dela acariciando o membro dele por cima das roupas.

Hilda: Ares - Falou com uma luxúria na voz deixando lençol que cobria o seu corpo no chão, revelando o seu corpo nu.

Seiya: Me render a uma luxúria assim - Falou guiando a sacerdotisa para a cama, com a mesma se deitando dando a visão da intimidade dela para ele - É errado, mas, ao tempo - Falou acariciando feminilidade da mesma com as mãos levemente e tocando o clitóris dela levemente fazendo a mulher gemer.

Freya: Hilda - Sussurrou retirando o lençol que cobria o seu corpo e se deitando em cima da irmã, dando uma visão privilegiada para o deus da guerra que começou a se despir com o membro totalmente ereto.

Seiya: Vocês duas…- Sussurrou penetrando a sacerdotisa de Odin que gemeu ao sentir ele dentro dela, enquanto usou os dedos na intimidade de Freya, iniciando os movimentos de penetração fazendo ambas gemerem e com o mesmo manifestando a sua cosmo-energia que estava invadindo o interior de ambas.

HIlda: Ahh...Isso..Céus AHHH! - gemeu alto sentindo ele atingir o seu ponto G e Freya acima dela aumentava a excitação fazendo a mesma também manifestar a sua cosmo-energia com esse aumentando o ritmo das penetrações e o copro dela sentir uma tsunami querendo se libertar.

Freya: Ahhhh...Isso é errado, mas, esse prazer Ahhh - Gemeu sentindo ele colocar mais um dedo dentro dela.

Hilda: Ahhh.. Ares eu Ahhh ! - Gemeu chegando ao clímax tendo o deus da guerra ainda a penetrando continuando o ato de luxúria dos três no palácio valhala.

 **Local desconhecido**

Várias legiões de demônios estavam perante três seres emanando uma poderosa energia em volta de si.

O sangue de Ares, Atena e Héstia será o começo da guerra - Falou um homem usando uma armadura vermelha com detalhes em negro.

Belzebu temos que ter sucesso para os demais se juntarem..Oque houve com Belial fez muitos ficarem receosos de criarmos uma guerra contra os panteões na terra - Falou seriamente um homem usando uma armadura totalmente vermelha com duas asas gigantes nas costas.

Não se preocupe Baal não há como nos derrotarem - Falou o terceiro usando uma armadura negra com detalhes em vermelho.

Belzebu: Astaroth tem razão e os céus não devem se intervir porque isso iniciaria o Apocalipse - Falou sorrindo e após os três de voltaram as suas legiões prontas para marcharem contra o santuário.

Continua

Espero que tenham gostado. O hentai fiz leve porque nessa história não quero desenvolver muito conteúdo sexual adulto, vamos ver o vai ocorrer com a relação de Ares com as princesas de Asgard e como ele vai agir quando encontrar as esposas, sem falar do combate contra os demônios.


	17. Chapter 17

aint Seiya não me pertence. Desculpem os erros de português.

 **Capítulo 17**

 **Castelo de Hades**

No quarto principal do castelo, era aonde estava dormindo a representante de Hades coberta por lençóis e possível ver parte da camisola de cor preta que usava, a mesma começou a mexer na cama, abrindo levemente com um sorriso no rosto.

Pandora: Esse sonho - Falou num sussurro enquanto tentava de lembrar, inicialmente foi algo de luxúria e prazer que a surpreendeu porque nunca tinha sonhando esse tipo de coisa e após foi passando momentos como se ela estivesse numa família, mas, oque a surpreendeu mais era com quem ela estava dividindo esses momentos e as mulheres ao lado desse homem que nada mais menos que o deus da guerra Ares.

 **Santuário**

No templo de Atena, Saori e Héstia estavam preocupadas devido que o deusa da guerra não tinha retornado ontem a noite, as mesmas sentiram o cosmo do mesmo em confronto contra um adversário provavelmente um deus na direção de Asgard.

Saori: Irei para Asgard..Hilda deve ter noticias do que está havendo - Ao pronunciar sentiu um cosmo se aproximando do santuário que fez ambas as mulheres sorrirem.

Seiya ! - Pronunciaram ao mesmo tempo. Após alguns instantes o deus da guerra chegou ao templo e foi abraçado pelas duas fazendo o mesmo retribuir.

Seiya: Atena...Héstia...Eu ...Precisamos conversar - Falou seriamente surpreendendo as duas deusas.

Héstia: Seiya oque houve ? - Questionou a deusa do fogo preocupada com a expressão facial e nos olhos do deus.

Saori: Seiya - Falou tendo o mesmo desfazendo o abraço e se afastando alguns passos.

Seiya: Me perdoem - Falou se ajoelhando com algumas lágrimas nos olhos - Eros utilizou uma de suas flechas combinado com o poder de Afrodite..Eu me rendi a uma luxúria - Confessou fazendo as mesmas arregalar os olhos e após uns momentos responderam.

Héstia: Não pode ser...Afrodite e você - Foi interrompido por Ares.

Seiya: Não foi com Afrodite - Falou vendo um alivio claro nas afeições das duas - Foi em Asgard - Ao falar isso a deusa da guerra apertou os punhos.

Saori: HIlda e Freya…- Falou seriamente.

Seiya: Sim..Elas também estão sob o efeito da flecha de Eros - Falou olhando as duas mulheres nos olhos.

Héstia: Maldita Afrodite ! - Falou com o cosmo brilhando em volta - Você disse 'estão' isso que o efeito ainda …- Foi interrompida pelo marido.

Seiya: Sim..Não há como cessar o efeito por alguns anos ele vai permanecer - Falou apertando os punhos - Eu fui ao olimpo e consegui somente que o efeito fosse concentrado naquelas que já estavam sob o efeito..Hilda..Freya e provavelmente Pandora porque estive no castelo de Hades antes de ir para Asgard - Falou fechando e abrindo os olhos - Eu sei que mesmo sob os efeitos da flecha eu as trai...Por favor me perdoem - Terminou de falar e sentiu um pouco de aliviou da sensação que estava sentindo de dor porque ter cedido aos poderes de Afrodite e ferido as duas pessoas porque quem ele se apaixonou, o mesmo tinha cogitado não revelar, mas, a cada passo que dava em direção a elas ele não conseguiria manter isso em segredo. Alguns momentos se passaram reinando um silêncio no local.

Héstia: Não há oque perdoar meu amor - Falou se ajoelhando acariciando o rosto.

Saori: Você tem culpa do que está havendo e muitos menos Hilda ou Freya - Falou também de ajoelhando - A única culpada é Afrodite e essa maldita irá pagar - Falou com um brilho perigoso no olhar que era o mesmo a deusa do fogo tinha.

Seiya: Não ! - Falou surpreendendo ambas as deusas que o olharam confuso - Afrodite é uma olimpiana e se algo ocorrer com ela será uma desculpa que Zeus terá para tentar iniciar uma guerra e ainda temos os movimentos dos demônios - Falou com uma irritação clara no olhar - Eu quando estive no olimpo me contive para não matar essa maldita infeliz, mas, lhe jurei que se ela fizesse algo novamente nada a salvaria de minha ira - Falou com os olhos brilhando perigosamente, com as duas deusas olhando para ele e depois trocaram olhares de compreensão, mas, elas estavam furiosas com a deusa do amor.

Héstia: Precisamos conversar com Hilda e Freya - Falou seriamente.

Saori: Temos que descobrir se Pandora está na mesma - Complementou a deusa da guerra.

Seiya: Vou ao castelo de Hades novamente - Ao falar sentiu poderosos cosmos vindo na direção do santuário - Pelo visto isso terá que esperar - Falou sendo envolvido por uma poderosa cosmo-energia e a sua armadura aparecendo atrás dele.

Héstia: Oque é aquilo ? - Falou olhando para os céus e uma espécie de uma nuvem negra estava se formando. Ao redor do santuário vários portões começaram a surgir e delas começaram a sair várias espécies de criaturas. Na nuvem negra nos céus a mesma começou a se expandir, mas, nos céus chamas vermelhas apareceram ao redor.

Seiya: **FLAMES OF WAR (CHAMAS DA GUERRA)** \- Pronunciou o nome do seu golpe.

Saori: Essa nuvem possui várias cosmo-energia menores - Falou com o seu cosmo brilhando segurando o seu báculo.

Seiya: Sim….Não posso permitir que isso se espalhe ! - Falou com os olhos brilhando e o cosmo se expandindo - **FLAMES OF HEAVEN (CHAMAS DO CÉU )** \- As chamas que eram vermelhas mudaram para uma cor branca-dourada.

Poder interessante para um deus como você - Falou uma voz que vinha da região acima das doze casas com outros dois serem ao lado. Os recém chegados em estava em formas humanóides cobertos por armaduras.

Héstia: Atena ! - Falou a deusa do fogo sendo coberta por uma armadura vermelha com detalhes em dourado com um cetro tendo uma chama queimando.

Saori: Eu já terminei Héstia - Falou com o braço direito sangrando e com o movimento de seu braço gotas de sangue tocaram a estátua de Atena que começou a brilhar se tornando a armadura da deusa da guerra cobrindo totalmente o seu corpo, a mesma ficou ao lado direito de Ares enquanto a deusa do fogo ficou no lado esquerdo.

Continua

Espero que tenham gostado.


	18. Chapter 18

Saint Seiya não me pertence. Desculpem os erros de português

 **Capítulo 18**

 **Santuário**

Uma nova invasão pelas forças dos demônios estava abalando o santuário, os exércitos de Atena e Ares estavam lutando para proteger o local, com poderosas batalhas envolvendo o santuário. O maior dos enfrentamos ocorreria entre os três demônios que estavam liderando o ataque contra Atena, Ares e Héstia que estavam lutando juntos com o salão do grande mestre em ruínas.

Seiya: O poder desses três - Sussurrou impressionado com a força que os demônios possuíam e isso o preocupa.

Queimem…. **HELL BLACK FLAMES(CHAMAS NEGRAS DO INFERNO)** \- Brandou Belzebu criando chamas negras com o seu cosmo destruindo tudo no seu caminho.

Héstia; Usar um golpe desses não iŕá funcionar ... **CONTROL FLAMES(CONTROLE DAS CHAMAS )** \- A deusa do fogo usando o seu cetro parou as chamas negras que avançavam,

Baal: Interessante deusa do fogo, mas, está enganada se pensa que temo controle... **MANIPULATION FLAMES(MANIPULAÇÃO DAS CHAMAS ) -** Os olhos do demônio brilharam e as chamas de Belzebu começaram a avançar novamente com uma força monstruosa.

Héstia: Impossível o meu controle sobre o fogo - Falou em descrença.

Belzebu: Tola ! Essas chamas nunca serão controladas a não ser por nós demônios - Falou queimando a sua cosmo-energia furiosamente.

Saori: Essas chamas - Sussurrou se posicionando na frente com o seu cosmo brilhando **AEGIS SHIELD(ESCUDO AEGIS ) -** A deusa da guerra criou uma gigantesca imagem de seu escudo detendo as chamas que avançavam, mas, acima do santuário uma poderosa concentração de poder estava sendo reunida.

Astaroth: Isso está ficando chato...Esse santuário irá desaparecer **INFERNAL DEVASTATION (DEVASTAÇÃO INFERNAL) -** Lançou uma massa concentrada de energia contra o santuário.

Seiya: Isso eu não vou permitir …. **ANNIHILATION OF HEAVENLY EXISTENCE (ANIQUILAÇÃO DA EXISTENCIA CELESTIAL) -** O deus da guerra usando a sua lança disparou uma poderosa energia confrontando o golpe do oponente, quando ambos de chocaram causou uma grande onda de choque.

Baal: Esse bloqueou o golpe de Astaroth - O demônio não acreditando no que estava havendo.

Belzebu: Ares não deve sair vivo desse combate de nenhuma maneira ! - Pronunciou com os olhos brilhando.

Astaroth: Deus da guerra insolente - Rangeu os dentes de raiva - Baal e Belzebu saiam de onde estão..Se Ares quer um teste de poder ele terá - Pronunciou com o seu cosmo tingindo os céus.

Seiya: Esse cosmo...Esse é o poder de um demônio em sua verdadeira forma ? - Falou para si mesmo sentindo ser empurrado pelo poder do adversário.

Seiya ! - Falaram as duas deusas preocupadas.

Seiya: Afastem-se ! - Falou seriamente com filete de sangue no lábio - Preciso de criem uma barreira para não atingir as doze casas esse poder rápido - As duas esposas olharam uma para outra com expressões claras que queriam o ajudar na luta, mas, o confronto das duas técnicas estava criando uma reação que acabaria destruição o santuário.

Baal: Belzebu ! - Falou para olhando para o companheiro que sorriu, ambos estavam criando uma poderosa concentração de energia.

Seiya: Não pode ser - Sussurrou sentindo a força emitindo pelos outros dois demônios.

 **INFERNAL DEVASTATION (DEVASTAÇÃO INFERNAL) -** A técnica foi disparada agora por Baal e Belzebu, quando encontrou o poder lançado por Ares empurrou no mesmo instante o poder do deus da guerra contra ele e o choque somente detido pelos cosmos de Atena e Héstia que estavam protegendo as doze casas, mas, com preocupação clara pela situação atual do marido.

Seiya: Não tenho escolhas - Falou fechando os olhos com a imagem do universo aparecendo atrás deles e no meio disso uma luz que estava brilhando numa especie de esfera pulsando - **BIG BANG HEAVENLY(BIG BANG CELESTIAL)** \- O mesmo abriu os olhos e a esfera que estava pulsando explodiu e a energia dela foi disparada para os céus.

Baal: Impossível - Falou não acreditando.

Belzebu: Esse criou um BIG BANG - Ao falar foi atingido como os demais pelo golpe desferido pelo deus da guerra. Atena e Héstia olhavam com os olhos arregalados pela demonstração de força, mas, estavam sentindo o cosmo do deus da guerra fraco após aplicar o golpe, as fazendo correr em seu auxilio.

Seiya: O meu corpo - Falou se ajoelhando usando a sua lança como apoio e cuspindo sangue pela boca - Não consigo ainda controlar tanta energia - O mesmo sentiu a visão embaçar por alguns momentos, o golpe que tinha utilizado foi através do conhecimento do Keraunos que tinha dominado e desse modo conseguiu criar o seu próprio BIG BANG.

Saori: Seiya você está bem ? - Falou preocupada apoiando o deus da guerra para ficar em pé.

Seiya: Eu não tenho controle sobre esse poder ainda - Respondeu olhando para os céus.

Héstia: Você não deve se arriscar desse modo….Eu vou lhe curar com as minhas chamas - Falou com o cetro brilhando e uma chama branca de materializando - **HEALING FLAMES (CHAMAS DA CURA)** \- Ao pronunciar chamas brancas envolverão os três.

 **Casa de sagitário**

O combate de Ares parece que tinha terminado, mas, as legiões de demônios estava avançando contra o santuário.

Rigel: O cosmo de Seiya… Sumam de uma vez ! **IGNIS FATUUS SALTARE (FOGO DANÇANTE)** \- Chamas azuis e brancas avançaram contra os demônios os eliminando sem deixar vestígios.

Ares-sama - A voz de Ênio era de preocupação e chamas vermelhas começaram a aparecer - Terão uma morte rápida - **FLAMES OF WAR (CHAMAS DA GUERRA)** \- As chamas vermelhas se juntaram as criadas por Rigel e eliminando totalmente os invasores que estavam na nona casa.

Rigel: Eles estão recuando ? - Falou vendo portais serem abertos e os demônios começarem a recuar pelos mesmos.

Ênio: Malditos não vão escapar ! - Falou irritada disparando raios de energia na direção dos portais com os demônios atravessando.

Rigel: Seiya - Falou olhando para o topo das doze casas ao sentir o cosmo do deus se recuperando.

 **Inferno**

Numa regiões do inferno, um castelo estilo medieval mostrando uma poderosa imponência, no salão principal estava reunidas alguns demônios que estavam acompanhando o combater no santuário e agora muitos conversava entre si.

Isso prova que estamos agindo impulsivamente - Falou um dos demônios que usava um manto azul e negro.

Leviatã-sama - Falaram alguns dos presentes.

Leviatã: A libertação do nosso senhor é importante, mas, uma guerra agora é arriscado para nós..O poder de Ares o torna um perigo….Assim como os anjos - Vários concordaram com ele acenando positivo - Ele conseguiu derrotar quatro dos mais poderosos demônios ..Devemos agir com prudência..Ainda não é a hora do Apocalipse - Terminou seriamente com os presentes se curvando levemente.

 **Olimpo**

No templo do deus do trovão, o mesmo estava acompanhando o desenrolar dos combates no santuário e o seu olhar brilhava em fúria.

Zeus: Não é possível que ele tenha adquirido tanto poder - Ao falar vários trovões ressoaram pelo olimpo - Tenho que eliminá-lo de algum modo, mesmo que ele não tenha interesse em meu trono agora, nada garante que ele não tenha no futuro ! - Pronunciou fechando os olhos e pensando nas alternativas que ele não tinha explorado.

Continua

Espero que tenham gostado.


	19. Chapter 19

Saint seiya não me pertence. Desculpem os erros de português.

 **Capítulo 19**

 **Olimpo**

No templo da deusa do amor, a mesma tinha um largo sorriso no rosto após observar a batalha no santuário e o estado do deus da guerra após o confronto, ao mesmo tempo que estava surpresa com o poder atual de Ares e isso parece que a excitava.

Afrodite: Atena e Héstia poderiam ter sido mortas no combate para eu consolar o pobre viúvo hihihi - A mesma parou de rir ao sentir dois cosmos se aproximando do seu templo - Oque vocês …- Não teve tempo de continuar porque correntes de cosmo a envolveram a prendendo no salão do seu templo, a deixando com as mãos para o alto, as correntes tinhas surgindo das quatro direções, a deusa do amor começou a queimar o seu cosmo, mas, não estava surtindo efeito.

Não adianta tentar escapar Afrodite - A voz estava fria e os olhos verdes brilhando perigosamente

Afrodite: Atena...Héstia ..ARG - Gritou sentindo um calor envolta das correntes e elas apertando o seu corpo.

Héstia: Eu queria poder lhe matar sua maldita ! - A deusa do fogo que sempre tinha uma expressão calma e benevolente, tinha uma fúria incontrolável no olhar.

Saori: Você fez algo que irá se arrepender - Com o seu cosmo fez as correntes apertaram mais a deusa aprisionada.

Afrodite: Oque vão fazer me torturar ? Me poupem com a encenação - Falou com um sorriso.

Atena: Por acaso esqueceu como eu era na mitologia Afrodite ? Eu sou a deusa da sabedoria e a deusa da guerra… Acredite que eu sei muitos métodos para lhe fazer sofrer que faria os métodos de Ares na guerra parecem atos de uma criança - O tom de voz era frio que a deusa do amor sentiu um frio da espinha.

Héstia: Eu nunca usei as minhas chamas para o mal, mas, oque elas fariam com o seu lindo rosto ? - A voz fria como Atena e a deusa aprisionada um brilho nos olhos se formou de medo.

Afrodite: Parem...Se me fizeram mal sabe oque Zeus fará - A voz estava mesclada com pavor e medo do que poderia ocorrer.

Saori: Zeus não irá fazer nada...Se a deixarmos viva claro - A deusa tinha um sorriso no rosto enquanto acariciava o rosto de Afrodite - Será uma pena esse seu rosto ficar desconfigurado...Héstia - Chamou a deusa do fogo que emanava o seu cosmo.

Afrodite: Não..Não….Não...Por favor eu não farei nada contra vocês novamente - Os olhos e expressão era de um medo que ela nunca pensou que sentiria.

Héstia: Você enfeitiçou o nosso marido para nos trair com outra mulheres...Oque acha que sentimos ao descobrir que ele ficará sob o efeito por anos ..Dividindo com outras a cama !? - Falou com angústia na voz.

Saori: Seiya não tem culpa e nenhuma delas que está sob efeito possui, mas, ver o homem que ama se deitando com outras mulheres não é algo simples - Agarrou o pescoço da deusa do amor apertando com força - Minha vontade é de lhe matar aqui e agora sua infeliz - O cosmo da deusa da guerra aumentava pelo templo.

Afrodite: Por...Por favor não - Sentia as correntes lhe alertando e a mão de Atena no pescoço lhe apertando com uma força descomunal.

Parem ! - Falou uma voz que fez Atena parar de apertar o pescoço da deusa do amor.

Seiya !? - Falaram ao mesmo tempo Atena e Héstia surpresas com a presença dele, elas o tinham deixado inconsciente se recuperando no santuário após a batalha que ocorreu.

Seiya: Afrodite não merece isso - Pronunciou fazendo as três arregalarem os olhos.

Saori: Você está defendendo essa infeliz ? - Não estava acreditando no que ouviu.

Seiya: Eu nunca a defenderia ! - Respondeu ficando a pouco metros de distância - Não quero que vocês duas façam isso porque não vai fazer a dor de vocês passarem...Somente vai lhe dar um conforto falso - Apertou os punhos - Direcionem essa raiva para mim porque fui um fraco ...Mesmo sabendo que estou sob o efeito dos poderes de Afrodite não consegui sentir remorso ao dormir com outras mulheres e sim prazer, satisfação e outros sentimentos - Atena e Héstia ficaram caladas após ouvir o deus da guerra.

Héstia: Seiya…- Sussurrou.

Seiya: Eu sei que isso as magoou quando confessei oque tinha ocorrido …..Vocês disfarçaram e vieram atrás de Afrodite para descontar todos os sentimentos - Fechou os olhos tendo algumas lágrimas nos olhos - Apesar de não sentir culpa por causa dos sentimentos que faz eu sentir...Minha alma está chorando - Confessou.

Saori: Nós…- O seu cosmo começou a se manifestar fazendo as correntes que prendiam a deusa do amor desaparecer fazendo a mesma cair no chão - Vamos conversar em outro lugar - Atena não queria Afrodite de camarote na conversa entre eles.

Héstia: Atena tem razão - Falou indo na direção do deus da guerra junto com Atena, quando os três estavam próximos se teleportaram do local.

Afrodite: Vocês irão me pagar - O tom de voz era frio e os olhos uma raiva e ódio incrível.

 **Templo de Ares**

Os três deuses reapareceram no templo do deus da guerra na terra.

Seiya: Podemos nos divorciar nesse período que estou sob o efeito dos poderes da flecha de Eros - Falou fazendo as deusas arregalarem os olhos.

Oque !? - Exclamaram não acreditando no que ouviriam.

Seiya: Essa seria uma opção para não - Foi interrompido por Atena.

Saori: Não ! Isso é oque Afrodite deseja ….Não queremos você longe de nós - Falou sem ter dúvidas.

Héstia: Atena tem razão...Depois de tudo que ocorreu não é justo que fale isso ! - Respondeu exaltada.

Seiya: Atena...Héstia…- Sussurrou vendo a reação das duas - Elas também devem estar presentes - O mesmo estava se referindo a Freya, Hilda e Pandora, com o seu cosmo envolta de si desapareceu, passando alguns momentos as três mulheres sob o efeito da flecha de Eros apareceram junto com o deus da guerra.

Pandora: Atena !? - Falou ao notar a deusa da guerra - Ares-sama oque está havendo ? - Questionou porque o deus da guerra apareceu no castelo de Hades junto com as duas princesas de Asgard e lhe disse que tinha um assunto a discutir, mas, estava com Atena e outra mulher.

Hilda: Atena-sama - Cumprimentou cordialmente a representante de Odin.

Saori: Hilda ...Freya e você deve ser Pandora - Desviou o olhar na direção da representante de Hades.

Eu sou a deusa do fogo Héstia umas das esposas de Ares, prazer em conhecê-las - Falou se apresentando.

Freya: Muito prazer Héstia-sama - Curvou-se levemente.

Seiya: Estão todas reunidas...Somente Pandora não tem ciência do que está ocorrendo - Olhou para a representante de Hades e narrou sobre os efeitos da flecha de Eros com os poderes de Afrodite, mas, não notou surpresa na mulher.

Pandora: Então isso explica - Sussurrou envergonhada porque ela tinha tido sonhos quentes com o deus da guerra e quando o viu de novo sentiu o coração acelerar - Há algum modo de reverter os efeitos ? - Questionou.

Seiya: Não….Afrodite disse que passaria em alguns anos - Respondeu.

Pandora: Então eu e as princesas de Asgard estamos sob o efeito e você casado com Atena e Héstia - Falou seriamente - Sendo nós as amantes ? - Questionou.

Seiya: Sim….Sinto muito por lhes envolver - Falou olhando as três mulheres.

Pandora: Eu deveria estar com raiva, mas, sinto é excitação com um desejo crescendo dentro de mim - Confessou com as bochechas ficando vermelhas.

Héstia: São os efeitos dos poderes de Afrodite, mas, como esse efeito durará anos …Isso vai afetar todos a diretamente e vocês podem realmente se apaixonarem - Revelou fazendo o deus da guerra arregalar os olhos, mas, as três mulheres olharam uma para outra em silêncio.

Saori: Essa é uma possibilidade que pode ocorrer desses momentos que vão passar - Continuou olhando as mulheres e depois o marido.

Seiya: Eu…- Essa possibilidade tinha passado por sua cabeça, mas, ele não esperava que isso ocorresse, porque aumentaria a sua culpa quando não estivesse sob o efeito da flecha de Eros.

Hilda: Eu e Freya temos que concordar hihihi - Riu de leve lembrando quando tiveram relações, apesar do efeito dos poderes da deusa do amor a presença de Ares lhe transmitia muitos sentimentos e o seu cosmo era algo tão quente e acolhedor.

Pandora: Então só eu que não - Sussurrou para si mesma envergonhada.

Freya: Talvez eu tenha uma solução …- Falou timidamente tendo os olhares sobre ela - Podemos viver essa relação entre nós aproveitando os momentos e quando não estivermos mais sob os efeitos dos poderes de Afrodite, aquelas que estão apaixonadas por você tornarem-se suas esposas - Finalizou seriamente.

Héstia: Uma relação assim…..Não será vista com bons olhos - Falou seriamente.

Hilda: Podemos viver isso secretamente e aquelas que estão apaixonadas por você tornarem-se suas esposas Ares-Sama - Olhou nos olhos do deus da guerra.

Seiya: Seiya….Me chamem de Seiya - Falou olhando as mulheres.

Saori: Héstia tem razão, mas, se vivermos isso em segredo - Algo dentro de Atena estava de certa forma estava ansiosa que ocorresse e isso à estava envergonhando por ter esses pensamentos.

Seiya: Isso somente as faria sofrer no futuro - Pronunciou seriamente.

Pandora: Eu discordo - Respondeu olhando para as presentes e depois o deus da guerra - Are... Quero dizer Seiya infelizmente todas as outras opções que poderíamos pensar nos faria sofrer, poderíamos viver esse momentos sem nos ferir os tornando não somente luxúria e sim amor - Finalizou.

Hilda: Alguma de nós é contra ? - Ocorreu um silencio e após concordaram, fazendo os olhares fixarem no deus da guerra.

Seiya: Está bem - Falou um pouco relutante, mas, ao ouviram as mulheres sorriram.' No que eu acabei de meter ?' - Se recriminou mentalmente.

Continua


	20. Chapter 20

Saint Seiya não me pertencem. Desculpem os erros de português.

 **Capítulo 20**

 **Castelo de Hades**

No quarto principal do castelo que pertencia a representante de Hades, a mesma estava nua sendo coberta com um fino lençol e ao seu lado Ares que a olhava dormir, enquanto o mesmo refletia na sua atual situação.

Seiya: 'Preciso conversar com Hades' - Pensou enquanto fez movimento para levantar da cama, mas, ele sentiu algo o detendo.

Pandora: Espera Seiya...- Falou um pouco sonolenta.

Seiya: Pandora ...Eu preciso falar com Hades - Falou seriamente que fez a mulher se levantar rapidamente.

Pandora: Oque você vai fazer ? - Perguntou preocupada.

Seiya: Somente conversar não se preocupe - Falou sorrindo.

Pandora: Tome cuidado - Pronunciou se aproximando com os seus lábios da sua boca e o beijando.

 **Ilha de Andrômeda**

O atual hospedeiro de Hades era o cavaleiro de andrômeda Shun, o mesmo estava na ilha aonde treinou que está localizada no Oceano Índico, próxima à Somália, com condições climáticas um desafio, porque ocorrem altas temperaturas durante o dia e um frio intenso durante a noite.

Então você finalmente veio Ares - Falou o jovem com o tom de voz mudando, com o cabelo mudando para a cor preta e uma armadura cobrindo o seu corpo e um relâmpago negro cruzando os céus.

Você está consciente como eu suspeitava - Falou o deus da guerra aparecendo na frente do deus do mundos mortos.

Hades: Os acontecimentos nessa era estão me divertindo muito Hahaha - Riu de leve observando o deus da guerra.

Seiya: Está sendo uma ótima diversão tenho que concordar….Eu vim aqui para um acordo para encerrar as guerras santas entre você e Atena - Falou seriamente.

Hades: Isso é impossível é você sabe - Foi interrompido por Ares.

Seiya: Nem se eu lhe ajudar a assumir como rei do olimpo ? - Falou e o deus dos mortos arregalou os olhos de surpresa.

Hades: Oque disse !? - Falou sem acreditar no que tinha ouvido.

Seiya: Você que deveria ter assumido o trono e não Zeus….Ele o condenou a governar o mundo dos mortos ...O primogênito de Cronos - Falou seriamente.

Hades: Ares….Oque está planejando ? - Questionou ao deus da guerra.

Seiya: Eu sei que meu pai tentará algo contra mim...Provavelmente atingindo contra quem eu amo e isso não vou permitir...Lhe ajudarei a tomar o trono dos céus em troca você controlará os deuses para eles não intervirem na terra - Respondeu com um sorriso.

Hades: Isso é interessante, mas, como sabe que eu não vou lhe trair quando conseguir o trono dos céus ? Ou que você não estará me usando para conseguir o reinado de meu irmão ? - Perguntou olhando nos olhos do deus da guerra.

Seiya: Será um juramento de sangue entre nós Hades….Eu não tenho interesse em governar os céus e sim viver uma vida pacifica ao lado daquelas que amo - Respondeu sem dúvidas.

Hades: Ares...Atena e Héstia concordarão com isso ? - Questionou.

Seiya: Eu me encarrego disso e também não é algo que faremos agora...Ainda tenho que ver se os demônios farão movimentos - Falou estendendo a mão para o deus do mundo dos mortos.

Hades: Está bem…- Falou apertando a mão do deus da guerra - Não tenho nada contra que se divirta com Pandora - Falou com um sorriso malicioso.

Seiya: Hahahaha ela é interessante para se divertir, mesmo sob o efeito da flecha de Eros….Provar o sabor dela é prazeroso assim como as princesas em Asgard - Respondeu maliciosamente.

Hades: Você realmente é filho de Zeus Hahahahaha - Riu o deus do mundo dos mortos.

Seiya: 'Para todos elas serão somente minhas amantes por causa da flecha de Eros, o nosso real relacionamento será mantido em segredo por enquanto' - Pensou o deus

da guerra.

 **Templo de Ares**

No templo do deus da guerra, Atena estava deitada na cama nua somente coberta por uma lençol, a mesma tinha um sorriso no rosto e com as bochechas um pouco rosadas lembrando do que tinha ocorrido a noite nesse quarto.

Saori: Não acredito que fizemos isso - Falou fechando os olhos tendo imagens da noite amor e luxúria que ocorreu, Ela, Freya, Héstia e Hilda com Ares na mesma cama.

Ainda deitada - Falou uma voz abrindo a porta do quarto que se revelou o deus da guerra.

Saori: Estou com preguiça meu amor hihihi - Falou sorrindo se espreguiçando - Aonde você esteve ? - Questionou com um sorriso malicioso.

Seiya: No castelo de Hades com Pandora - Respondeu e vendo Atena morder o lábio. 'Quem diria que alguém como Atena seria uma versão de Afrodite' - Pensou refletindo nas ações da deusa da guerra nos momentos íntimos e principalmente após oque houve nesse quarto.

Saori: Ocorreu algo ? - Perguntou notando o olhar do deus da guerra nela, enquanto a mesma se levantou da cama enrolada no lençol.

Seiya: Só estou pensando na minha deusa da guerra favorita Hahaha - Riu de leve com ela se aproximando dele o beijando nos lábios.

Saori: Quer me acompanhar no banho ? - Questionou sorrindo maliciosamente e os olhos brilhando com intenções nada puras.

Seiya: Eu adoraria, mas, preciso resolver algumas coisas - Falou beijando os lábios da esposa.

 **Mansão Kido**

Algumas das saintias tinham retornando para o Japão, dentre elas Mii e Katya estavam no jardim da mansão conversando.

Mii: Mesmo estando longe dele nós - Falou tristemente, porque os pensamentos sobre o deus da guerra não desapareciam.

Katya: Nós escolhemos ficar afastadas por causa de Atena-sama, mas, o sentimento parece somente aumentar - Falou refletindo que ambas decidiram voltar ao Japão para evitar encontros com Ares no santuário.

Mii..Katya - Falou uma voz que fez as duas se surpreenderem.

Seiya !? - Falaram ao mesmo tempo notando o deus da guerra aparecer.

Seiya: Precisamos conversar - Falou seriamente ficando a meio metro de distância das duas - Vocês duas confessaram os seus sentimentos por min, mas, eu não poderei os retribuir e vocês se afastaram do santuário para não terem encontros comigo - Falou vendo as duas se olharem e depois o encarrarem.

Katya: Nós…- Parou de falar ao notar ao notar uma quarta presença no local.

Mii: Quem é você ? - Falou vendo uma bela mulher aparecer próximo ao deus da guerra.

Seiya: Afrodite faça - Falou seriamente e os olhos da deusa do amor brilharam por um instante com as duas jovens desmaiando.

Afrodite: Está feito…Elas somente terão um amor para você como se fosse o seu irmão - Falou refletindo que Ares para a sua surpresa tinha aparecido no seu templo e que ele precisava de um favor que era fazer duas mortais não sentirem mais sentimentos amorosos por ele fato que a surpreendeu - Essas saintias possuíam sentimentos fortes por você e luxúria que estava crescendo...Não acredito que você não quis se divertir e elas como empregadas - Olhou como ambas estavam vestidas.

Seiya: Afrodite ! - Falou seriamente recriminando a deusa do amor.

Afrodite: Não precisa ficar assim seu chato ! - Resmungou cruzando os braços - Você era muito mais divertido antes...Quando vai esquecer isso de ser bonzinho e voltar a ser como antes me procurando na cama ? - Questionou com um sorriso malicioso.

Seiya: Isso nunca irá ocorrer ! - Respondeu seriamente.

Afrodite: Por quanto tempo acha elas vão se lhe agradar ou sem lhe deixar na monotonia ...Nenhuma delas tem experiência em agradar um homem - Falou maliciosamente, mas, Ares tinha um sorriso no rosto.

Seiya: Eu não contaria com isso …..Atena é a deusa da sabedoria em todos os sentidos Afrodite, ela talvez a supere e ela ensina muito bem hahahaha - Falou fazendo a deusa do amor arregalar os olhos.

Afrodite: OQUE !? - Gritou alto a deusa do amor. O deus da guerra olhou as saintias que começaram a se mover talvez pelo grito de Afrodite. 'Essa é a melhor escolha para as duas' - Pensou segurando a mão de Afrodite e desaparecendo do local.

Continua

Espero que tenham gostado.


	21. Chapter 21

Saint Seiya não me pertence. Desculpem os erros de português.

 **Capítulo 21**

 **Paris - França**

Em uma das boutiques mais luxuosas na capital francesa, a deusa Afrodite estava com Ares fazendo compras, tinha se passado dois meses que eles estão estavam tendo encontros secretos, muitos deles em Paris.

Seiya: 'Está sendo mais mais fácil do que pensei' - Pensou enquanto acompanhava a deusa do amor, o mesmo tinha decidido vigiar Afrodite de perto após refletir tudo que ocorreu, mas, ele tinha que fugir dos avanços que ela queria com o mesmo.

Afrodite: 'Logo você vai voltar para mim Ares' - Pensou a deusa olhando o deus da guerra, que tinha se tornado a sua obsessão o modo que ele está.

Seiya: Você não tem o suficiente ? - Falou olhando para as várias sacolas de compras da deusa.

Afrodite: Somente mais umas meu amor - Falou sorrindo e o deus da guerra resmungou alguma coisa imperceptível. Após uns momentos ambos saíram do boutique entrando numa limousine chegando até o hotel. No saguão a deusa do amor chamou a atenção dos presentes e o deus da guerra a acompanhando com as compras, ambos pegaram o elevador e chegaram na suíte luxuosa.

Afrodite: Você poderia ficar hoje - Falou a deusa adentrando no recinto.

Seiya: Isso não vai ocorrer entre nós Afrodite - Falou seriamente entrando com as compras da mesma.

Afrodite: Malvado - Falou agindo como uma criança que recebeu um não dos pais.

Seiya: ' Ela está aceitando isso fácil demais, mesmo ela sendo fútil' - Pensou refletindo do real motivo de se aproximar de Afrodite que era ficar de olho nos seus movimentos e a controlar, porque ele conhecia ela muito bem e a deusa aprontaria algo com ele novamente, então ficar próximo a ela era a única maneira de evitar.

Afrodite: Então..Eu vou me divertir um pouco então - Falou o provocando.

Seiya: Hahaha bem eu preciso ir - Falou saindo da suíte deixando a deusa sozinha.

Afrodite: 'Ele só aproximou para mim vigiar e eu estou aceitando' - Pensou - Oque está havendo comigo !? - Exclamou no quarto.

 **Tokyo - Japão**

Na mansão Kido estava ocorrendo uma reunião com Saori, Héstia, Hilda, Pandora e Freya nos jardins da mansão, com as cinco rindo normalmente e sendo a conversa o homem em comum para elas o deus da guerra.

Hilda: Você tem certeza disso Atena ? - Questionou após ouvir a ideia da deusa da guerra para a surpresa de aniversário do marido

Saori: Sim ….Ele vai adorar o presente e vou dispensar os empregados nesse dia e teremos a mansão só para nós hihihi - Riu maliciosamente.

Héstia: Eu concordo e vai ser bem divertido - Falou tomando chá olhando para as demais.

Pandora: Essa é uma fantasia que eu iria fazer com ele mesmo - Revelou sorrindo.

Freya: Hihihi nunca pensei que ficaria nessa situação ...Planejando fantasias com outras mulheres para o mesmo homem - Confessou sorrindo.

Fantasias ? - Questionou uma voz com um sorriso que fez as cinco sorrirem.

Saori: Meu amor - Falou sorrindo vendo o deus da guerra aparecer - Não é nada importante - Falou tentando disfarçar.

Seiya: Oque vocês estão planejando ? - Questionou porque ele nesse pouco tempo apreendeu quando elas estavam aprontando algo.

Pandora: Nada - Falou normalmente.

Hilda: Estávamos falando sobre bem...Você sabe oque você fez comigo em frente à estátua de Odin - Falou mordendo o lábio lembrando do acontecimento.

Héstia: Sim...Estávamos falando desse tipo de fantasia hihihi - Riu maliciosamente e no fundo surpresa consigo mesma por ter perdido inibições tão rapidamente, talvez um efeito das flechas de Eros nela liberando uma poderosa luxúria, desejo combinando combinando com os sentimentos que já sentiram por ele.

Seiya: Hum...Vocês Hahaha - Riu da situação, mas, refletindo que apesar dele ter aceitado essa situação, não era que o deixava totalmente feliz, o certo ele ter ficado somente com uma esposa e vivido uma vida normal e não viver desse modo, sentir sentimentos por Atena e Héstia ao mesmo tempo ele sente, não se orgulhou disso quando ocorreu e por meio de Afrodite se envolveu com Freya, Hilda e Pandora, viveram esses momentos por anos, algo que foi criado e não nasceu sem interferência, talvez o seu pior medo é que após isso ele continue vivendo desse modo, mas, era impossível ele não criar sentimentos por elas nesse tempo e somente se render aos poderes de Afrodite e aproveitar dessa forma delas, era injusto para elas.

 **Campos Elísios**

No templo do deus dos mortos o mesmo estava usando o seu corpo mitológico ouvindo o canto das ninfas.

Hades: Seja bem vindo Ares - Falou o deus do mundo dos mortos para o deus da guerra que estava que estava adentrando o seu templo.

Seiya: Esta na hora de cumprir a minha parte do acordo - Falou seriamente.

Hades: Excelente ...Como minha parte do pacto manterei os deuses sob controle, ou melhor, os humanos irão seguir o seu caminho - Falou seriamente.

Seiya: O conselho no olimpo está pronto - Falou surpreendendo o deus dos mortos.

Hades: Conselho ? - Questionou curioso não entendendo oque estava havendo.

Seiya: Não vou destronar o meu pai pela força Hades...As suas ações foram julgadas em segredo no Olimpo e eu somente aplicarei a sentença e você como o primogênito assumirá o trono de rei dos deuses - Revelou surpreendendo o deus.

Hades: Interessante - Sussurrou.

 **Olimpo**

O conselho do olimpo estaca reunido com a presença de Atena e Héstia para a surpresa do deus do trovão e mais ainda Hades e Ares entrando juntos na reunião que causou um trovão brandar o olimpo.

Zeus: Oque você faz aqui Ares !? - Exclamou irritado.

Seiya: Eu somente vim cumprir a decisão do conselho pai - Falou com um sorriso enigmático.

Zeus: Decisão ? - Questionou sem entender.

Seiya: Sim...Os seus atos de conspirar com os demônios não ficaram impunes meu pai - Falou seriamente.

Apolo: A decisão do conselho olímpico é que um novo rei deve assumir meu pai - Falou seriamente e o cosmo do deu do trovão começou a se manifestar.

Zeus: Novo rei !? - Exclamou irritado, mas, chamas vermelhas o estava cercando.

Seiya: Acalme-se….Foi uma decisão do conselho unânime ….Aceite pacificamente ou esteja preparado para me enfrentar - Falou manifestando a sua cosmo-energia e a sua armadura aparecendo atrás dele - Oque vai ser meu pai !? - Perguntou sarcasticamente, no fundo ele queria que Zeus o enfrenta-se.

Zeus: Eu…- Falou desviando o olhar para os deuses e nenhum o ajudaria nessa situação - Concordo com a decisão do conselho - Falou contrariado.

Seiya: Bom...Sem incidentes ...Agora é a sua Hades - Olhou para o deus do mundo dos mortos que sorriu.

Zeus: Não me diga que Hades !? - Exclamou surpreso.

Seiya: Sim...Ele foi a escolha do conselho por votos...Eu não quero o seu trono meu pai e nunca irei querer - Falou seriamente e depois olhando para Atena e Héstia - Vamos embora - Falou desaparecendo do local junto com as duas deusas.

Continua

Espero que tenham gostado. A história está chegando no seu final.


	22. Chapter 22

Saint Seiya não me pertence. Desculpem os erros de português.

 **Capítulo Final**

 **Templo de Ares**

O deus da guerra estava em seu trono com uma aparência por volta dos vinte e um anos, trajando uma túnica vermelha com detalhes em branco, o mesmo estava refletindo oque ocorreu nesse anos com o seu relacionamento envolvendo Atena, Freya. Héstia, Hilda e Pandora que tinha se mantido o mesmo, com o efeito da flecha de Eros perdendo o efeito, a deusa do amor Afrodite tinha tornado-se para a sua surpresa uma amiga nesse período, mas, ele teve que resistir aos avanços que ela estava desejando e o seu pai com Hades no trono estava sob controle.

Irmão - Falou uma voz suavemente aparecendo no salão.

Seiya: Seika - Falou sorrindo vendo a irmã nessa era com trajes brancos e a sua barriga que começou a aparecer mostrando sinais da gravidez, para a sua surpresa Deimos se envolveu com a sua irmã, mas, antes ele teve uma conversa particular com o filho sobre ele fazer algo que magoasse a jovem.

Seika: Oque houve Seiya para você estar distante esse dias ? - Questionou porque tinha notado a mudança dele irmão.

Seiya: Você sabe a minha situação Seika e agora com a flecha de Eros não mais ativa - Falou fechando os olhos - Eu adquiri sentimentos por todas irmã e sei que ao mesmo tempo isso é errado - Falou abrindo os olhos.

Seika: Se elas quiserem manter esse relacionamento meu irmão ...Você não deve se culpar por amar..Claro que você com isso tem o seu harém próprio hihihi - Riu de leve - Eu não deveria lhe contar, mas, elas estão sentindo os mesmos sintomas que eu descobri que estava grávida - Ao falar o deus da guerra arregalou os olhos.

Seiya: OQUE !? - Gritou que ecoou pelo templo. ' Im...impossível elas estão se precavendo para não engravidar por causa da flecha de Eros, mas, o efeito passou a umas semanas ...Será que elas pararam ?' - Pensou preocupado, porque apesar do efeito ter passado nenhuma delas conversou com ele e somente continuaram o relacionamento.

Seika não estrague a novidade - Falou Atena aparecendo sendo seguida pelas demais, isso fez com que Ares se levanta-se do trono rapidamente.

Parabéns meu amor você vai ser papai ! - Falaram ao mesmo tempo Atena, Freya, Héstia, Hilda e Pandora.

Seiya: Pai ? - Sussurrou para si mesmo piscando os olhos e sentado-se de volta no trono.

Pandora: Meu amor ? - Falou a mulher preocupada pela expressão que o deus da guerra estava.

Hilda: Seiya ? - Questionou a representante de Asgard.

Saori: Não gostou ? - Falou a deusa da guerra receosa.

Héstia: Você conseguiu uma vitória engravidar cinco mulheres ao mesmo tempo hihihi - Falou maliciosamente.

Freya: Héstia tem razão - Falou concordando com a deusa do fogo - Só que vai ter problemas quando nós tivermos desejos - Falou sorrindo a loira.

Seiya: Eu….- Não sabia oque dizer, porque isso o pegou de surpresa literalmente e todas ao mesmo tempo grávidas - Isso é uma surpresa e nós ainda não conversamos sobre - Foi interrompido por Atena.

Saori: Meu amor não há nada para conversarmos...Freya...Hilda e Pandora estão apaixonadas por você e por isso continuaram vindo ao seu leito mesmo após os efeitos da flecha de Eros e você adquiriu sentimentos por elas...Não precisamos conversar se nos momentos íntimos e no convívio demonstramos os nossos sentimentos...Só vai ter que se casar com elas, mas, a festa está quase toda pronta hihihi - Falou olhando as citadas e o deus da guerra sorrindo.

Seiya: Você tem razão Saori - Falou sorrindo e a deusa da guerra tinha assumido o papel da 'alfa' entre elas e nas relações a sós surpreendendo em muitas coisas, mas, ele não iria reclamar disso. 'Nunca pensei que terminaria assim essa relação, mas, as farei felizes juntos com os nossos filhos, os protegerei não importa contra quem eu tenha que lutar porque eu sou o deus da guerra' - Pensou o deus manifestando a sua cosmo-energia surpreendendo as presentes.

Saori: Você está com muita energia hoje meu amor - Falou num tom inocente causando riso nas presentes, somente Seika que sentindo a situação se despediu do irmão.

Seiya: Atena - Sussurrou vendo ela se aproximar com as demais do seu trono. 'Essa é a maior das minhas guerras hahaha' - Pensou maliciosamente porque elas tinham um fogo que o surpreendeu, principalmente Atena e Héstia, agora que a flecha Eros perdeu o efeito ele montaria uma família e muitos filhos viriam porque se depender da disposição quando eles fazem amor, ele vai ter que expandir o seu templo para os seus filhos.

Final !

Um capítulo curto somente para mostrar o final da história. A intenção inicial era Só Atena e Héstia, mas, introduzi mais mulheres rsrs...Acabou virando um grande Harém.


End file.
